The Curse of the Gorgon
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Skye is cursed by Athena, becoming a gorgon, a monster who can turn people into stone by looking at them. And cursed she remains until a young blacksmith named Jemma stumbles across the gorgon's lair. A Skimmons AU Beauty and Beast slash Greek Mythology style story.


**A/N: This is a Skimmons story for someone very special to me. Sometimes one person, the right person, can make all the difference.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ancient Greece….<strong>

A very beautiful young woman stepped into the king's great hall. She did not notice the decorated intricate marble of pink, white and black under foot, and she did not notice the grand paintings and statues adorning the walls and lining the path she casually strolled down. Halfway down the great hall she took a sudden turn through a hidden door that led to a secret chamber a fifth the size of the great hall. This room was overflowing with paintings, sculpture and scrolls piled high on the many desks that made a maze of the room.

A lone man dressed in dark robes was hunched over one of the desks studying one of the many scrolls using a handful of small heavy inkwells to hold it open.

"Father did you really need to meet me here? It's so dank and dark. I need air and light, my youth and beauty demands it." The young woman teased in a long whine as she took in the dust covered everything with a scrunched up face.

"Skye, my sweet daughter, you must complete your studies if you want to become a temple priestess. The great goddess Athena expects nothing less. Your life is changing daughter, the easy free days you've grown accustomed to will be no more soon. You must prepare, I am depending on you to fulfill your duties to the goddess as are all the citizens of our great city."

"Yes father I know. What was it you wanted to show me today?" Skye replied humbly, her father always used a gentle tone with her so she respected him by complying immediately.

"I wanted to show you something. A family secret that will help you put things into perspective. I pray to the gods that it helps you as you make the transition to the temple." The king replied.

King Calvin was a kind man, a good ruler and cared greatly for his family and his people. He was thoughtful and strong, a man respected by all the other rulers of the time. And today he was preparing to lose his second born daughter to the veil, he was saddened by this and wished he could change Skye's future, to give her one with more fulfillments; one filled with love and children, yet, he understood his duty to gods and to the cities patron goddess Athena. For King Calvin, today was a dark day. Unbeknownst to Skye, she only had three days left as a princess, at the end of that time she would enter temple, and put on the veil becoming a priestess of the goddess to serve Athena for the rest of her days.

"This here is what you need to see."

Skye walked over to her father to stand next to him, she peered down at the dusty scroll squinting at the darkened text and image obscured by the shadow of the room. The dim light did little to help her see the image drawn on the ancient paper. The king noticed Skye's difficulties and pulled back the curtain blocking the sunlight through the window. In the illumination the scroll came to life before her eyes; words were scribbled all around an image of three women, three monsters. The lower half of their bodies, were of a large snake, the upper half an angry woman with snakes for hair and eyes that burned.

"Father, what is this…monstrosity? Gorgon's?"

"These are our ancestors Skye, our bloodline goes back to the gods. It's why we over all others were chosen to rule, to lead. We were always meant to rise above, to sacrifice ourselves for others, to do as the gods do. They honor us with their attention, nothing we do escapes them. And with that comes a heavy price that some of us are forced to pay. These are the first princesses of this land, Sthenno, Euryale, and Medusa; our ancestors."

"Medusa? Our kin? I thought the great hero Peruses killed Medusa, used her head to slay his enemies." Skye asked and the king nodded with a grim expression.

"Medusa was the only mortal of the three Sthenno and Euryale, are still out there somewhere hidden, hiding from us, from death."

"Why did you show me this father? I know this horrible tale. Every beautiful woman knows it. Medusa was raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple, for her defilement in the holy temple Athena punished her with great ugliness and eyes of death. It's not as if this would ever happen to me father, I may be more beautiful than most women but I would never let it go that far with a man, I know my vows and how important they are. And the gods don't do these things to us any longer; well, they haven't for a very long time. These stories are nothing more than children's tales now." Skye turned to her father hoping to see the truth in his eyes, all she saw was sadness.

"It's not a child's tale, but a warning Skye, to all those who cross the great goddess, one not to be taken lightly. We must not question the gods in their great wisdom, but we must fear their wrath. You will take the veil soon; you must treat this with great seriousness. Soon you will no longer be a child, but a servant."

"I will put all I have and all I am into this father. I will not fail you, but for today and tonight I wish to be the girl I am. I wish to dance and have fun while I can. Will you forbid me to dance tonight at the great festival?" Skye asked looking to her father with such hope.

"Of course not daughter, you enjoy yourself tonight, but take care of who you encounter. The great goddess favors testing our family, we must always be diligent."

"I will father." Skye assured him as she placed a single sweet kiss upon her father's cheek.

Skye didn't think more of the story of her ancestors or of the gods as she rushed to get ready for the party. Skye was young and very beautiful; many said she was the most beautiful woman in the city and the most beautiful princess in the land. Thick long gorgeous locks of honey brown hair, dark mesmerizing eyes full of warmth and compassion, full pink lips and a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. Skye's beauty was well known, it overshadowed her sisters and it was whispered even the gods were jealous. And tonight, every man would seek out Skye to seek her favor. Everyone knew that Skye was to take the veil, and every man wanted to test his luck before she did. Skye knew this and was looking forward to all the attention.

That evening, the city was decorated in the bright colors of new spring, torches were lit lining every street. The fountains were turned off and made to flow with wine as musicians roamed the streets playing for the people. King Calvin went to great lengths to fill the city with all sorts of performers and entertainment to make the Annual Festival of Athena one to remember. People from all over the land and from other kingdoms traveled to the city for the celebration. The city rejoiced and celebration began the moment the fountains turned red.

Skye was escorted from the palace into the city by her guards and her body servant, Malia. The streets were filled with revelers, everyone was enjoying themselves. Men of great standing in the city spotted Skye and approached her right away seeking to dance and drink with her. Skye didn't take any drinks from any of the men, she only drank what Malia brings her, however she does dance with each man. And before the moon is even high above the city, Skye was forced to take a break and cool off.

Sneaking off to courtyard away from the celebration with only Malia in tow, Skye found refuge and cool night air under an apple tree. Skye leaned against the tree and noticed her guards were not with her.

"Malia, please be a dear and fetch the boys, will you? I think we lost them on the alley to this wonderful place."

"Mistress I do not wish to leave you alone. I feel that would be unwise."

"Ah, you worry too much. Now go, father will be very angry with me if we don't find the boys. Now go." Skye ordered and Malia, looking conflicted, rushed off.

Skye stood there enjoying the moment of quiet though she could still hear the party. Drawing her attention from the music, she heard heavy footsteps, and she turned toward the sound to see a tall handsome man coming through the courtyard. He was dressed as a noble, and a warrior from another land. And yet she was not frightened of him. The man stopped when he noticed Skye under the tree.

"Oh, hello, is this the way to the celebration?" The man had a gentle voice and Skye could hear the smile in it when he spoke.

"Yes, just follow the music." Skye replied smiling at the man though he could not see it in the shadow she was standing in.

"Thank you my lady. I will be on my way. If I may ask, why are you alone in the dark? Is something wrong?" The man stepped closer and his face became clear. Handsome, with bright blue eyes and a sweet charming smile, there was something about this man that drew Skye in. She stepped out of the shadows into the moon light letting him see her.

"I was taking a moment to cool off, kind sir. The celebration has been memorable so far." Skye commented smiling at him and he smiled back stepping closer.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not be alone; there are dangerous men out in the world." The man commented his eyes seeking hers; she looked up and was taken.

Skye had been raised around men, she was taught how to deal with them, especially men who wanted something from her and yet, somehow this man standing in front of her felt different, made her feel different.

"What is your name stranger?" Skye asked looking up at him as she took one step closer.

"Steve, from House of Rodgers the land to north of here; and, if I may inquire, fair maiden, what is your name?"

"Princess Skye."

"Princess? I am humbled." Steve replied immediately kneeling down in front of her, he put his arm to rest on his knee as he smiled up at her.

"Will you keep me company until my guard returns?" Skye asked marveling at the blue eyes and the lips she wanted to kiss. This feeling was so new, Skye didn't know what to do with it, she felt out of control and impulsive and wild. The thoughts running through her mind shocked her and excited her.

"Of course Princess, if you would allow it, I would stay by your side forever."

Skye couldn't resist, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Steve's. He rose up, picking Skye up in his arms and deepened the kiss, she melted and for a brief moment their hearts beat as one.

Across the courtyard walking down the path was a very beautiful tall blond woman, she dressed as a noble woman, but her body was of a warriors. Her eyes were dark green and gold, keen as an eagle's, it saw everything and she spotted the lovers right away. Her eyes went wide, her mouth fell open and her heart broke.

"How could you do this to me Steve? How could you give your heart to someone else? Who is this woman you have chosen over me?" The blonde woman whispered to herself growing very angry, her eyes flashed brightly as she raised her hand and the lovers were shoved apart by some unseen force.

"Princess Skye! I should have known it after your foolish boast this afternoon. You think you're so special, that every man will forever fall at your feet because of your pretty face. Now I curse you to never look upon a man again, I curse you to hideousness. I curse Princess Skye to become a Gorgon with a Gorgon's long life, this curse I say, this curse I cast will last until true love for you, comes to pass."

The goddess waved her hands again and Skye screamed.

Skye was abruptly filled with hot searing pain. Steve watched horrified as Skye transformed before his very eyes into a most grisly monster. Skye's beautiful hair was turned into a slithering nest of snakes, her beautiful skin turned green and white, her voice turned into a fearful shriek as her legs morphed into one and twisted elongating into a serpent's tail. When Skye opened her eyes there were no longer human, they burned bright red on red.

Skye looked up to see Steve staring in horror at her, their eyes locked for the last time, and Steve turned to stone.

Skye screamed and rushed to Steve, she touched the stone willing it back to flesh but to no avail. Anger and rage filled Skye and when she heard footsteps fear for her father, for the people pushed aside her grief, and she slithered away as fast as she could leaving the city, she never looked back.

**Many, many, many years later…**

In a village at the foot of the Iron mountains, stood a large blacksmith shop and inside the shop a father and daughter argued.

"Are you sure about this father? Why can't I go with you? You need more than Fitz to make this trip a success. I love my brother but he's not that confident wielding the swords we make."

"Your brother is getting better Jemma and I need you here watching the shop while we're gone."

"You have your apprentice to watch the shop father."

"You mean your betrothed, Ward. You can say his name Jemma, ignoring it doesn't make it go away."

"Father! I don't want to get married, especially to Ward. He's too serious and intense and sometimes a little off."

"Really, Jemma? You're the only woman blacksmith in the land, you design your own weapons and you're independent. Everyone says you're a little off but as your father I like that about you. I like Ward too, he's got a good head on his shoulders and you'll need someone to look out for you when I'm gone. I won't be around forever. Use this time to reconsider how you're going to go about this. Please daughter."

"I'll consider it father, but only if you give Fitz the same lecture about settling down. He's needs a wife father, we know this. Maybe the trip to the city will produce a good candidate?"

"You sure you're not trying to take the pressure off yourself. I was hoping next summer we could have the wedding."

"Father!"

"Jemma, daughter, please think of our families future. Ward will be a good husband."

"But, I don't like him."

"Should we instead talk about the last one you did like?" Philip asked giving his daughter a loaded look and she quickly buckled. "Oh no! No! No! No! I don't want to talk about that one. Please. I'd rather talk about Ward."

"You may grow to love him, in time. He's a good man and a good apprentice. Plus he doesn't argue with you or ask you to leave the shop. He's not asking you to be a normal wife daughter, he's just asking you to be his wife. If you must have your own home, I'll get you help in the kitchen so you won't have to divide your time from the shop. Between you and your brother, it's the only way I can keep up with demand."

"Exactly father, this…unfortunate event you insist on putting me through will only harm my production." Jemma argued and her father Philip laughed. "And here I thought you'd be in the shop even more."

"Father!"

"I'm trying to see the bright side of this daughter."

"There is no bright side to this father. I'm doomed."

"Jemma."

"Father."

"Come on, daughter help me pack the rest of the cart."

"Yes father."

Jemma helped her father pack up and load all the weapons they had made over the winter to sell in the city. Philip, of the House Coulson, was the most sought after blacksmith in the land, his work and the work of his children Jemma and Fitz were in high demand. This annual trip would provide them with the necessary materials and money to get them through the next winter and spring until summer. It was an exciting trip, Jemma was disappointed she was not going this time, she felt as if her father were punishing her.

When the cart was packed, they put it in the barn with the horses then joined Fitz and Ward for dinner at the local tavern; they ate most of their meals at the tavern. Only on special occasions would Jemma cook for them, she had learned from her mother before her mother passed, however working in the shop prevented her from cooking more often. After dinner Ward remained at the tavern to drink, while Fitz, Jemma and Philip retired to their home for the evening. Fitz poured over the maps that would take them to the city, Philip knew the way but this year he would be letting Fitz drive. Philip checked on the shop, barn and house before going to bed while Jemma stayed up working on new designs.

The next morning Jemma woke early to make her father and brothers breakfast and make a fast visit to the tavern to pick up the food supplies they would take with them on the trip. Ward was up by the time they were ready to leave, and he stood next to Jemma as they saw them off.

"May the gods bless your trip father and keep you safe." Jemma called out as she watched the cart carrying her family down the road and out of the village.

"Join me for breakfast before we get started in the shop?" Ward asked reaching out and wrapping his arm around Jemma, she flinched and stepped away.

"Okay but please, I'm not ready Ward."

"I understand Jemma. We can take our time. I will make you a good husband. You're everything a man could want and I don't want you to change. You're the best weapons maker in all the land, why I would you to stop? I don't, I want to help. Anything you need; anything you want me to do and it's done."

"Really Ward?"

"Yes, Jemma, I want to prove to you how good of a husband I'll make you when you're ready."

"That's very considerate of you Ward."

"You're worth it Jemma. I've loved you for many years, I can be patient." Ward said looking Jemma in the eyes with such hope that Jemma didn't feel. She tried not to frown and nodded her head following Ward into the tavern.

They took their usual spot at their usual table and were served right away, two large mugs of mead and two big bowls of left over stew with two hunks of bread. Jemma dug in making sure her mouth was full so she didn't have to participate in the conversation. Ward assumed she wanted to get to work so followed her lead and focused on eating. Jemma's eyes wandered the room as she ate, the tavern was mostly empty. Three other people were quietly eating on tables far away from Jemma's. Then the main door opened and in walked seven heavily armed men, they made their way to the table next to Jemma and Wards. The men were all talking rather loudly, it was impossible not to listen in.

"I tell you I know that area's death but that old man from the city was certain the lost temple of Midas, are in these mountains, and if the legends are true. We can all become kings or at least as rich as kings!"

"Milo, keep your voice down man. Do you want everyone in this village to know what we up to? If they knew they'd head us off and steal the treasure from us. Try to use your mind for once."

"What would these village fools know? If they had any sense they'd take the treasure and get out of this desolate place."

"I could never live in a hovel such as this, the filth and lack of real women would turn me mad."

"Did you see that wench at the last village, I rode her so hard. On our way home we should stop there again so I can ride her more."

The men's conversation went on like that for a while. Jemma and Ward both listened in eating a bit slower. The men were from the east, they had been visiting the city that Philip and Fitz were heading to now and these men were on a fool's errand in search of the lost temple of Midas.

Local legend was that King Midas hid a great portion of his wealth in the abandoned temple of Poseidon, now lost somewhere in the Iron Mountains. As long as the village had been around, people had been coming through on their way into the Iron Mountains in search of this treasure to never return. Over the generations those in the village stopped warning the treasure hunters, and they stopped counting how many never came back. The only marker those people had been through the area was the scratch mark they'd make on the flat section of granite that marked the beginning of the trail leading in to the mountains.

Jemma and Ward finished eating, they said good day to the tavern owner on their way out. The group of treasure hunters soon followed them to the shop. Jemma made Ward deal with the men while she quietly worked in the private workshop in the back. Eventually Ward knocked on her door and asked for help repairing those men's armor and weapons. The warriors were willing to pay extra for them to rush it so they could leave that next morning.

Jemma did most of the work since Ward was still learning, and it was completed that evening. Jemma sent Ward to inform the group they could pick up their things first thing in the morning upon payment. Jemma closed the shop, checked on the horses then went to bed. The next morning Jemma was up before dawn as was her habit; she dressed and went to the workshop to stoke the fires to prepare for the workday. She went into the shop next to find the door open and Ward unconscious on the floor with a bloody nose and a big knot on the back of his head.

"Ward!" Jemma rushed to his side and shook him hard trying to wake him. He finally stirred with a look of great pain. "Ward, what happened?"

"The treasure hunters came back with me last night to get their things, they refused to pay once they were in the shop and they beat me. They must have taken off for the path. I'm sorry Jemma."

"Those thieves! We'll get paid Ward, you'll see. They won't get away with robbing us. Now come on, let's get you to the healers. I'll talk to Morris after."

Jemma stood up and checked the shop, in moments she discovered those men also took several jeweled daggers, the lot meant for a king in the west valley. Her father would be severely punished if he did not deliver the daggers intact; the jewels were given to her father by the king to be used in the creation of the daggers. Each gem of sentimental value to that ruler, its loss was inexcusable. Somehow Jemma had to get had to get those daggers back.

Jemma helped Ward to his feet, letting the tall man lean on her. Ward was weak and couldn't see, leaving Jemma to guide him.

"The village elder won't help us Jemma. He hates that your father is the richest man in town and he hates that your father is well liked and respected. If he can gain by our loss he will, you can't trust him."

"Don't worry about it Ward, I'll take care of it."

Ward was too heavy for Jemma to support and she struggled to help him down the main street, thankfully another villager and an old friend, Tobias, spotted them and rushed over to help. They got Ward to the healer's house, and Jemma hung around long enough to find out Ward would be bedridden for at least two days.

"Tobias, I need to ask a favor of you." Jemma pulled Tobias aside just outside the healer's house.

"I'll do what I can."

"Watch the shop while Ward's being looked after."

"Okay, that's no problem. Can I ask why you're not going to be here to do it yourself?" Tobias asked bluntly making Jemma smile, having grown up with Tobias not only did he know her very well, he felt comfortable being frank with her. He was tall like Ward but with light curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was broad shoulder and well-muscled, a necessity of his life.

"I have to try to get payment for the work. I may not succeed and I may not even find them, but I can't face father without trying.

"I thought they only took their things without paying, the money they owe is not enough to warrant chasing after them. Did they take something else?"

"Yes, they did. And if I don't get it back, King Garret will throw my father into his dungeon if not something worse. I don't have a choice Tobias. What they stole is expected to be picked up in a week's time."

"I could go for you." Tobias offered and Jemma smiled sadly at him.

"I'm better with the sword than you are Tobias and my cousin Helen, your wife, would never forgive me. So please, watch the shop and keep an eye on Ward. I'll try to be back before he's up."

"Do you know where those men went?" Tobias asked looking forlorn.

"Yes and you're not going to like it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jemma, don't do it. Don't go! We'll find a way to save your father, going to that place is asking for death." Tobias argued and Jemma nodded looking for all to see as if she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I know, but what choice do I have? I have to hurry, if I'm going to catch up to them."

"May the gods be with you Jemma."

"Thank you Tobias."

Jemma was angry, she was determined to get the payment for the work and to retrieve those daggers. She quickly locked up the shop and damped the fire pits in the workshop before putting on her short dress, she retrieved her sword and dagger, got a cold breakfast of bread, cheese and dried meat, a skin of water and put on her warm cloak before setting out. Jemma knew the area very well and she knew the base of the Iron Mountains, however she had never been further than the scratch stone at the base of the path.

Her anger carried Jemma all the way to the scratch stone, she had not stepped that far in five years, not since she was thirteen. Then she was a child afraid of the stories of the Iron Mountains and the things that lurked in the darkness that made sure not one ever returned. Now, she was angry and annoyed and felt the stories were just stories. With a stubborn determination Jemma pulled out her dagger scratching a new mark into the stone before stepping onto the path and walking in.

The path wound through a series of tall rocks slowly sloping upward. From the entryway it look like an easy path and an easy hike up, however once she was on it, Jemma found the opposite to be true. The path was treacherous and steep; the shards of loose rocks that littered the path were sharp, dangerous and plentiful. It snagged Jemma's cloak a dozen times over before she wised up and picked up the extra length winding it over her arm. The shards also made it impossible to walk with firm steps, each new step Jemma could feel her slip a little back down the slope.

By the time she reached the top of the path, Jemma was drenched in sweat. She turned to look back the way she came and was shocked by how high up she was. Suddenly the path through the mountains seemed epic, a journey she should not have made lightly. Turning back up the path, she saw how it began to wind through the mountains as if the path was carved from stone. Pushing her childhood fears to the back of her mind, Jemma tried to focus on tracking those men. The loose rock on the way up prevented Jemma from finding any firm proof of their passing through however now that the path dissolved into smooth stone and tightly packed earth it was much easier to trace those men's steps.

"Finally!" Jemma whispered in light panting breaths. She spotted a set of boot prints in the packed earth leading further down the path. Relieved she was on the right path Jemma went further until the lead disappeared.

The silence of the mountains was interrupted periodically with the whispering of winds winding through the stone halls that lined the carved path. The deeper Jemma went the more she saw tool marks along the path proving that men made this path a long, long time ago. And the further up the path she walked the more a sense of foreboding filled her veins. The path and mountain were too quiet, the lack of birds or signs of life alarmed Jemma; it was sound of her sandals on the stone echoed loudly in her ears, the soft sounds disappeared against the rock, stamped out by the silence of the mountains. The creeping fear grew with each step and Jemma had to silently repeat to herself that she was doing this "to save father." Of course, she had not seen one thing to alarm her or give weight to her childish fears yet the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Pressing her lips together, gathering her determination to keep going Jemma pushed on.

The stone path carved through the mountain narrowed and became incredibly twisty. Jemma grew dizzy and slowed her step, everything was gray blurring together seemingly endless except for the sky and it was white, the sun blotted out everything. All she could hear was her own heavy breathing, and her own pounding heartbeat. In her life, Jemma had hunted all sorts of animals for food and supplies, fished and learned how to use the weapons she made, she had never taken a life, but she could if necessary. At eighteen most girls her age were married with children, her father, Philip, had not pushed marriage until this year and she was aware of how lucky that made her. She had always considered herself brave, as brave as any man; however today, today was different. Today tested Jemma unlike anything had before.

The walls seemed to be getting closer together and Jemma felt the creeping chill of panic in the back of her mind when she passed through a sharp turn and suddenly found herself in an open courtyard filled with the ruins of a temple. Startled, relieved, excited and terrified Jemma whispered to herself. "The lost temple, by the gods it's real."

Jemma stepped forward a little hesitantly as she pulled her sword to be on the safe side and moved cautiously through the ruins. Toppled over columns of stone, broken statues and pieces of decorative pieces of the wall and old entrance along with whole statues of the likes Jemma had never seen before. Each one was of a warrior, from all over the land and places she didn't recognize; each one was in a terrified pose, the detail was remarkable and each one disturbed Jemma greatly. She counted twenty six statues in the ruins. The other thing Jemma noticed were bits of weapons, armor, clothing and odd pieces normally found on a man, even a few copper coins. This gave Jemma hope that maybe just maybe the gods would bless her courage and reward her with the retrieval of the daggers. First step was finding those men who stole from her.

Walking around nothing stirred, not even the air, all she could hear was the crunch of pebbles under her sandal and the panting sound of her own breath. Her hair that came free of its tie clung to her face and neck; not for the first time that day she was glad she had tied up her long hair. Jemma circled most of the courtyard when she found the wall.

From the entrance to the courtyard you couldn't see the wall, Jemma head to walk around to the other side to see it, the set stone and the broken stone created an illusion of a flat surface and it wasn't. It was a partial wall that hid a tunnel that led into the mountain. Jemma's heart began to beat fast; she gripped the sword tighter and pushed forward. The tunnel was highly decorated with reflective stone that picked up the sunlight sparkling; it gave Jemma enough illumination as she entered the tunnel to see where she was going. The tunnel was thirty full paces long then came to an abrupt stop at the top of a long dark staircase going down all carved out of the mountain. Standing at the top of those stairs looking down, Jemma felt a cool breeze coming from down below, the scent of torch smoke and something else tickling her nose.

"Hephaestus, please protect me." Jemma whispered and began the slow trek down the stair sword held out cautiously in front of her. She moved cautiously at first, taking each step carefully, however she leaned over peering down the stairwell and noticed it went on a great distance; wherever this staircase led to was deep in the bowels of the mountain.

Then she heard it, a man screaming and other men yelling. Jemma burst into motion moving with speed down the steps, it was still a distance down, but by taking them two-three steps at a time she made it to the bottom before the shouting died away. Landing in a crouch on the packed dirt floor with a quiet thump, Jemma peered in the dark cavern trying to get her bearings quickly. The room was the interior of the old temple, pillars some standing some toppled over dotted the room in a regular pattern, each pillar was adorned with a destroyed image of the gods. Burning torches that looked newly made dipped in fresh, still sticky pitch dotted every other standing pillar giving the whole cavern a feel that they were in the underworld.

As Jemma's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she noticed more of those odd, overly-detailed statues of men in various poses of combat and fear. Perspiration bubbled up along Jemma's hairline as she swallowed her own growing fear and in a crouch she moved forward into the cavern. Another man screamed and its pain was abruptly cut off leaving only a few shouting voices left. Jemma tried to track the men from the loud noises they made as they ran around the cavern fleeing something Jemma could not see nor hear.

The men's shouting quieted down and only the shuffle of their feet in the dirt gave away their position. Then Jemma heard it, a woman's soft laughter. It was so out of place, it surprised Jemma and she wondered if those men had brought a woman with them. Jemma forced herself to move closer to the action, she needed to know what was happening to those men. Creeping closer she managed to get to the center of the cavern where there no pillars to block her view. And Jemma's mouth fell open she was shocked by what her eyes took in.

Of the several men that entered the mountains before dawn that day, Jemma only saw three left. One man was on his knees shaking his head refusing to look up or move, he was sobbing into his hands. Jemma had never seen a man act like that before, it was disturbing. Another man, the man who had acted like the group's leader in the tavern was crying in a panic; he tore off his cloak and his satchel tossing them aside, and both items landed on a short distance away from where Jemma knelt hiding. The man appeared to be getting ready for some final confrontation. The third man held two swords out, one in each hand, holding them out defensively against whatever it was hunting them as his eyes searched the shadows.

The woman's soft laughter returned, closer this time. And then Jemma heard something different, the subtle swish of flat movement against the packed earth. And those men heard it too. The man with his swords out twisted violently in the direction of the noise and screamed. His eyes were wide with fear, paralyzed where he stood. The swish sound moved closer and the man dropped his swords putting his hands up in cringing fear and before Jemma's very eyes, the man abruptly stopped screaming as his body transformed…into stone.

Sudden painful realization washed over Jemma, those were not statues, not statues at all. Wide eyed and mouth hanging open, Jemma starred at the man turned into stone.

The other man, who seemed to be preparing for battle was still silently crying, yet had a look of grim determination on his face. He closed his eyes and screamed as he attacked forward slashing out at everything in front of him. Jemma was afraid to look where the man was looking and stayed crouched behind the pillar. A quiet zip sound was the only warning Jemma received, a fraction of heartbeat later a loud dull _thump_ made her jump as a large arrow pierced the man's chest and pushed all the way through to the other side. The man opened his eyes and looked up, he blinked twice and transformed into stone.

Jemma's breathing sounded too loud to her own ears, she was terrified, whatever it was hunting these men killing them in such a horrible way, would find her, she crouched down lower and tried to breath quieter.

The last man left was still on his knees sobbing into his hands, he refused to look up. The subtle swish sound returned and Jemma finally laid eyes on the creature hiding in the darkness. In the shadows the creature traveled in, Jemma couldn't make out the details of the creatures face yet the rest of the creature's body was easy to see. The creature was twice as tall as any man, the lower half of the body tapered snake like slithering along the dirt in a side-winding motion that forced the upper half of the body to sway slightly.

And it was the upper half that left Jemma mesmerized, even in the darkness of the cavern and the shadows thrown by the torches, Jemma could tell the upper half of the creature took the form of a woman, with thin yet powerful arms, and rather large breasts. The creature had a quiver strapped to her back and a bow in her left hand. Jemma couldn't make out the face due to a large moving mass of hair.

"_A gorgon! I thought they were all killed off?"_ Jemma thought to herself blinking rapidly, watching with fearful anticipation as the creature slithered forward toward the cowering man until it was nothing more than an arm's length away.

The creature reached out with her bow and tapped the man on the top of his head; it was a gentle tap and made the man finally look up from his hands. He turned to stone still on his knees. Jemma felt a gasp rise up inside and she quickly clamped her hand over her own mouth to stifle it. With wide terrified eyes, Jemma watched the creature tap on the man of stone before turning around and disappearing into the shadows again.

Jemma stayed crouched low in her hiding spot and tried to breathe quietly, she was terrified and afraid to move, her sword felt too heavy in her hand and she silently slipped it back into the scabbard. Her mind raced over what she had witnessed, at what that creature was. Memories of the legends told by traveling bards floated forward in her memory. The gorgon's were as famous as the gods, their power and destruction as devastating as anything a titan could do. Medusa the most famous of the gorgon sisters was cursed by Athena and killed by the hero Peruses and her head used to destroy one of the last great Titian's, the one known as the Kraken. But that was generations ago, back when her great, great grandfather was alive.

As she hid trying to be as quiet as possible, Jemma strained her ears trying to listen for the gorgon. She heard nothing but the light whistle of the wind and the crackle of the pitch burning on the torches. Patiently she waited and waited, nothing moved. Jemma leaned forward peeking around the pillar and saw nothing. Then she noticed the cloak and satchel not far from where she hid, and it struck her mind, she'd have to search the entire cavern to be sure those men didn't drop the daggers somewhere. Those men definitely weren't wearing the daggers when they turned to stone, Jemma would have noticed. So the next option was that satchel, but reaching for it would expose her and the gorgon was still out there…somewhere.

The longer she waited, the more her heart pounded in fear, she knew she needed to act and act now. Grinding her teeth as she clenched her jaw, Jemma gathered her courage and lunged from her spot to reach out and snatch up the satchel. Jemma grabbed it and pulled it back to her hiding spot, sweat dripped down the sides of her face and down her back. In a panic she opened the satchel and relief washed over her; all seven daggers were accounted for. Jemma closed the satchel and slipped the strap over her shoulder.

When Jemma looked up she was startled to see the gorgon not ten paces away, silently watching her from the shadows. Jemma still could not make out her face, but she could see the hair, no not hair, the slithering mass of snakes that made up the mane on her head. And she could see the gorgon's eyes, bright raging red, seeming to glow in the shadows. Jemma started to hyperventilate, her heart sped up, her breathing sped up into short pants, then the void came and she fainted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The gorgon slithered forward staring hard at the girl on the ground. She couldn't remember the last time a woman ventured into her territory. Days long ago blended into months, months into years; she couldn't keep track after so long. The only thing that changed was how she added to her gardens of stone. She stared hard at the girl and slithered closer, suddenly she remembered her bow was still in her hand, an arrow in the other. _

_And then for the first time ever, the gorgon second guessed herself. She wasn't sure if she should kill the girl. She had never hesitated before; this confusion was new and strange. She had forgotten what that felt like. The gorgon put the arrow away and then the bow. She slithered closer still then leaned down looking at the girl up close. The girl was beautiful, very beautiful. _

_Memories floated up, memories of long, long ago. Memories of her own beauty, and those memories hurt._

_The gorgon snapped to her full height and slithered away with a great rush of speed. The mental hurt she felt was worse than being held over hot flames until flesh melted, she ran around the cavern twice before stopping. She was shaken; it had been so long since she felt anything, so long since she thought of what she was before. Suddenly she thought of the girl, it was the girls fault!_

_The gorgon raced back to the girl, ready to bash the girl's head in, only the moment she reached the girl, and looked at the girls face again, she stopped; she couldn't go through with it. Yes, the girl was very beautiful, but she couldn't bring herself to kill her. Why? _

_She needed to know why, so she picked the girl up and moved her to her own spot in the cavern, a comfortable spot. When the girl woke, she'd talk then or at least show her true colors. After all this time, the gorgon could be patient._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The soft sound of trickling water lulled Jemma awake, the sound was soothing. Jemma felt a light breeze cool her face and grew confused. Did she fall asleep next to the stream again? Father would be so mad at her if she did, she wasn't a child anymore; it was dangerous for a woman to be so vulnerable, what if an armed man accosted her while she slept? Then before her eyes were open or her mind was fully awake it suddenly dawned on her where she was.

Jemma bolted upright her eyes wide in fear, to find herself—alone?

Her heart beating loudly in her own ears, Jemma twisted this way and that, looking around for the gorgon and saw nothing. It took her a moment to calm down, when she did she finally took note that she was not in the same place she was when she fainted. This was a different part of the cavern, it was cleaner and looked…lived in. Looking down, she was startled to find herself on top an old yet very comfortable feather mattress set on what must have been a temple bed.

To her right stood a fountain and basin, the stone face that acted as a spout had been destroyed ages ago, only the bottom half of the face remained, the lips still formed a perfect O for the water to trickle from. To her left an open area with a large decorated table, it took Jemma a moment to realize it was the old altar, someone had converted it to a work table to make weapons. It resembled Jemma's work table at home. And sitting on top the table, looking as if someone had casually toss it over there, was Jemma's sword and dagger along with her water skin and bundle of food.

Deep confusion washed over Jemma, it pushed aside a good portion of her fear. She knew she should be dead, the gorgon should have killed her, and yet, here she was, still alive and in what it appeared to be, someone's inner sanctum. Did someone rescue her from the gorgon? Or was she captured by someone _working_ for the gorgon? All of sudden she remembered the satchel and began frantically searching for it. It wasn't on the bed, it wasn't next to the bed or on the table or anywhere Jemma could see. Jemma scrambled off the bed and frantically searched the immediate area. Nothing. Her heart beating fast, fear crept into the back of her mind as she tried to push out the panic seeping in. Sweat bubbled up along her forehead and on her upper lip; distractedly she licked the sweat away with her tongue and frowned.

"Where did the satchel go?" Jemma whispered still looking around, now with her hands on her hips.

A loud thump of something large and heavy landing on the table made Jemma jump and yelp in fear; she twisted around toward the sound startled by the sudden appearance of the satchel, now open and with two of the daggers spilling out. Without thinking, Jemma ran to the table and yanked open the satchel to peer inside. She counted six daggers, one was missing.

A shadow within a shadow caught Jemma's attention and she looked up, the gorgon was standing in the shadows watching her silently. If it weren't for the almost glowing red eyes in the shadows, Jemma would have thought it a statue, the gorgon was so still. Jemma still couldn't see the gorgon's face just her gaze, Jemma was caught in it, she couldn't look away and they stared at one another for what seemed like a really long time. Jemma expected the gorgon to attack, hiss, threaten Jemma—something, and yet all the gorgon did was motionlessly stare at Jemma.

Eventually, when nothing happened, Jemma's heart beat slowly returned to normal and she dared to break eye contact with the gorgon to look the creature up and down. In a brief fast glance, Jemma noticed the weapon in the gorgon's right hand it was shocking, forcing Jemma to look down for much longer. The gorgon was holding the seventh dagger in her hand! New fear sprouted up and Jemma wondered if the gorgon was going to use a weapon she helped create to take her life. Jemma looked back up into the gorgon's eyes and stared at the creature, waiting.

And waiting, and waiting and waiting. The gorgon didn't move, blink or twitch, the creature was as still as death. The longer the silence went on the more Jemma's mind raced trying to figure out why the gorgon wasn't attacking, trying to figure out what was going on. Was someone controlling the gorgon? Was that even possible?

The longer the silence stretched out the more paranoid and nervous Jemma became. A nervous habit that had not afflicted Jemma since she was a child abruptly rose up and she began talking in a fast ramble that went on for a while; Jemma blushed at the first word and as she went on the blush grew brighter and brighter.

"I don't know what's going on. I've never been in a gorgon's home before. I didn't even know they existed until today. I mean, you hear stories, we all have to have it proven true is something else all-together. I shouldn't have come up here, I know that now. I should have just let things be and tried to figure out another way to appease the king. I thought it was all made up and I was so very, very, very, very wrong. The danger is worse than anyone knew, but that's why I don't understand what's going on. Are you going to kill me? Do you understand me? Of course you do…right? By the gods, I don't know and I just keep talking, why am I still talking?"

Jemma abruptly stopped talking when the gorgon slowly raised the dagger up, as if to show it to her then back down again. Jemma started rambling again, this time with her eyes on the floor, the walls anywhere but directly in front of her. The gorgon's gaze was so intense and hypnotic.

"The dagger? Yes, it's true I came for those daggers. You see, my father is a weapons maker, and so am I. We made these daggers special order for a king and he expects them very soon. The men you….you…you…oh, uh, um, those men who came in before me stole those daggers from my father's shop. I….I…I had to get them back. The king will lock my father away if we don't deliver. I had…I had to come here. I'm sorry if I trespassed."

Jemma fell silent unsure of what else to say, and she kept wondering why she could stare into the gorgon's eyes. Wasn't she supposed to turn to stone? Those men turned to stone after locking eyes with the gorgon, why not her? What was this?

Silence fell upon them again as they silently stared at one another. It was too much to hold eye contact with the gorgon for very long, so Jemma's gaze kept wandering in a big circle. Jemma's eyes were on the ground when suddenly the seventh dagger was thrown to her feet landing loudly on the packed earth making Jemma jump backward. Jemma looked up at the gorgon and the gorgon silently stared, looking back down at the dagger Jemma thought about it, than reached out picking it up from the dirt. Jemma held the dagger in her hand, confused, she looked up at the gorgon with a questioning expression yet said nothing; instead she took a deep breath and turned around stepping back to the table. She put the dagger back in the satchel and slipped the strap over her shoulder. Jemma eyed her sword and her dagger along with her water skin and bundle of food sitting on the table, on a whim she decided to leave it; she could always make herself another weapon later. Jemma turned around to face the gorgon again.

The gorgon was gone.

Startled by the sudden disappearance, Jemma twisted this way and that way searching where she could trying to spot the gorgon. There was no sign of the gorgon anywhere. Confused still, Jemma took a chance and moved, hesitantly at first then with purpose. She began searching for the way out, it took a while and a more than a few wrong turns, but she found the stairs eventually. The whole time Jemma kept expecting to see the gorgon again, maybe to stop her, maybe watching her and—nothing.

At the stairs Jemma stopped and tuned back toward the cavern, her eyes searched the darkness for the gorgon, and she was disappointed when she didn't see the creature again. With a frown Jemma turned around and began to climb the stairs, she eventually made it topside. It was a dark moonless night, making it difficult to get through the maze of stone men; she bumped into more than a few of them before making it through to the other side.

Jemma hesitated at the narrow path, memories of her journey there flashed through her mind; taking a deep breath chasing those thoughts out of her mind, Jemma pushed on in the darkness. The path was pitch-black and Jemma could barely make out her hand in front of her face. She reached out with both hands and felt her way down the stone path using her memory to guide her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The gorgon stood silent and still in the darkness, as she watched the odd girl leave. The gorgon had watched the girl closely in the cavern and in the courtyard, her eyes were keen, the darkness did not hinder her sight, yet, she stayed back, hidden in the shadows, curious to what the girl would do. The gorgon was not disappointed, the odd, very talkative girl, proved to be as bold and as strong as the gorgon suspected. _

_Waiting for the odd girl to wake from her faint, gave the gorgon a good measure of time to think. Something she had not actively done in many, many years. Then again, this was the first time someone had wandered into her layer and lived. And she still did not know why she spared the odd girl, the gorgon needed to know why. So, she waited until the girl woke._

_And from the moment the girl opened her big hazel eyes, she continuously surprised the gorgon, something the gorgon didn't think possible anymore. _

_First the odd girl didn't scream, everyone screamed. Then the odd girl didn't try to attack or even defend herself, again, and the gorgon was left to wonder, did the girl have no sense of self-preservation? The girl had come in armed, well-armed actually and the odd girl did notice her weapons on the table, yet, she made no move for them, why? _

_Then the odd girl did two things that made the gorgon feel unbalanced, dizzy almost. The girl held the gorgon's gaze. No one ever looked a gorgon in the eyes, never, because it meant death. Usually, however THIS gorgons' curse was slightly different than the one that afflicted her ancestors. _

_This curse was to forever keep her away from the company of men, women were not affected. The gorgon found this out the hard way when a treasure hunter brought his wife into the cavern, the man perished quickly, the woman screamed and ran, throwing herself off the mountain. The next time a woman ventured in, she was another treasure hunter who screamed and ran, and the gorgon took care of her with an arrow to the chest. _

_This odd girl did not scream, she did not run, she didn't even try to defend herself. And then the girl did something that made the gorgon's head spin; the girl started talking—a lot._

_Hearing human voices wasn't something the gorgon was used to anymore, if anything, hearing human voices meant she had to do something terrible which made every occurrence, one filled with doubt, hesitation and reluctance. Plus, when she did hear human voices, it was angry or frightened shouting, screaming and pleas for swift death. No one ever, talked, to the gorgon, not like the gorgon was a person. No one ever spoke directly to her, or tried to have a conversation with her. _

_But, this girl did. She started talking, rambling really, in an enduring, rather charming manner. The gorgon was charmed by the odd girl's verbose nervousness. It was beyond odd, it was confusing and unnerving. What was wrong with this girl? And what was wrong with her, for letting the girl go on like that for so long?_

_Thinking of that moment, the gorgon smiled. The gorgon had been curious about the satchel, it was apparent, that's what the girl was really there for, not treasure hunting but to get something back. While the odd girl was sleeping, the gorgon had searched the satchel finding several daggers each studded with big gems. The gorgon guessed it was the daggers the girl was after but why? Of course, the gorgon never expected the girl to tell her why, but the odd girl did. And though the gorgon didn't say a word __**it did feel**__ like a conversation between them._

_And for that brief moment, the gorgon forgot what she was, forgot she wasn't human. It felt…good, liberating for a second, then the weight of reality sunk in and the gorgon shook off the odd feelings the girl caused and retreated to the shadows until the girl was gone. Still, she couldn't stop herself from closely watching the girl search for her, then leave. The gorgon followed the girl all the way to the narrow path in the mountain, watching her in the dark, admiring the odd girl's strength, determination and strong mind._

_Watching the girl disappear, the gorgon felt a sense of loss; disturbed by the feeling the gorgon hoped she never saw the odd girl again. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The gloom of the rising sun chasing away the night was there to greet Jemma when she reached the rock littered path. She was afraid it would be too dark to safely make her way down, but she was too scared to stop. Somehow she knew the gorgon was not following her, she knew the gorgon would stay in its layer and wait for more fools to interrupt the gorgon's solitude; however the lingering fear of it all pushed Jemma on.

Drenched in sweat, her stomach in knots, Jemma used one of the daggers to cut two lengths of cloth from her dress to wrap around each hand to protect them from the sharp rocks that littered the path. With greater confidence Jemma moved down the path making it back to the scratch stone just as the sun was peaking over the mountains to bath the village in new light. Jemma didn't look back until after she passed by the scratch stone, only then did she stop and turn to look back.

In the light of the new day, the Iron Mountain's looked peaceful, serene and quiet. And despite the fact Jemma knew exactly what was up in those mountains, she didn't really _feel_ the fear anymore. Being past the scratch stone and officially off the mountain brought it all back into stark focus. She was just exhausted and in desperate need for water, it wasn't until after she got through the narrow path that she even recognized her demanding thirst and by then it was too late to stop anywhere.

The roosters were still singing letting everyone know it was time to wake up, when Jemma finally made it back to the village. There was no one out and about to see her return home. And as she entered her home and shut the door behind her she wondered if Tobias had kept his word.

The first thing Jemma did was dunk her whole head into the water bucket to drink deeply and wash some of the grime off. It was refreshing and just what she needed. Dripping wet, Jemma checked the house and the shop, and she was relieved no one had disturbed it in her absence. She calculated how much time it had taken to make her trip and she was relieved when she realized no one, but Tobias, knew what she had done. Jemma put the daggers back where they belonged then used the rest of the water in the bucket to wash. Changing her clothes and fixing her hair, she made herself presentable then walked to the tavern for something to eat.

She knew she was hungry, but when she entered the tavern the smell of fresh baked bread and simmering stew woke her belly up and it growled ravenously at her. The server greeted Jemma warmly then teased her when she asked for seconds. It was only after eating three hunks of bread and two full bowls of stew that Jemma finally moved from the table and went to check on Ward. The healer was already up sorting through freshly picked herbs on his work table to prepare them for drying. Jemma greeted the old man warmly.

"Good morning Ampelio, how is our esteemed village healer today?"

"Good child, good. You're up early, come to drag the wounded back to work?" Ampelio teased winking at Jemma, and she smiled easily and shook her head no.

"I only came to check on him. I don't want him back until he's totally healed from his injuries. How is he?"

"The same, he will need another full day of rest if not more to regain his health. I'm only giving him light sleep aids to keep him still, Ward is a restless man."

"Yes, he does have a hard time keeping still." Jemma commented nodding in agreement. "Well, then I'll be back tomorrow to check on him again. I have work I must attend to today. If you need me send someone to the shop."

"Of course Jemma, good day."

"Good day Ampelio."

Jemma had every intention of going straight to work when she returned to the shop, however the exhaustion staved off by washing and food was rising up again making itself known. Heading straight to her bed, Jemma flopped down on top, pulled the blanket over her and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Much later, when Jemma woke she could smell a roast cooking. Confused Jemma sat up looking around as if to verify she was really at home. Getting out of bed, she stuck her head into the main part of the house to find Tobias and her cousin Helen preparing dinner.

"What did I miss?" Jemma asked walking in.

"Nothing, Helen wanted to make you dinner to help out. The healer told us you checked in on Ward this morning." Tobias stated giving Jemma a loaded look behind his wife's back. Jemma understood. Helen would worry too much if she knew and Helen would also tattle on her to her father.

"Wow, thank you Tobias, thank you Helen. You really didn't need to do all this, but I love that you have. I miss your cooking." Jemma commented putting a smile on her face, she walked over to her cousin hugging the other woman from behind.

"We'll with Uncle Philip and Fitz on their trip and Ward at the healers house, I thought a good meal would help." Helen offered; she was a delicate tall woman with warm brown eyes, caramel hair and a bright smile. Helen looked more like Jemma's mother than Jemma did, and every time Jemma looked at her cousin she missed her mother. They both had the same warm maternal instinct they just knew how to take care of people. It was something Jemma envied, because like her father and brother, they got lost in the work forgetting to even take care of themselves.

"Thank you Helen, you're the best cousin anyone could ever have." Jemma leaned in kissing her cousin on the cheek making her cousin smile.

"Jemma, I could use an extra set of hands to bring more firewood in." Tobias gave Jemma a loaded look and she immediately offered to help following him outside. As soon as they were out of ear shot of Helen, Tobias bluntly asked what happened.

"I got the daggers back."

"Oh! That's wonderful. How did you do it? What happened when you reached those men? Did they give you a hard time? Did you have to fight them?" Tobias asked in a rush and Jemma took a quick moment, she considered telling Tobias the truth then suddenly changed her mind.

"Actually no, the whole thing was easier than I thought it'd be. It took me most of the day to catch up to them. And when I did, I found their camp on the mountain side, they had abandoned it. All their stuff was there, but no sign of them. So I took the opportunity to reclaim the daggers. And I got out of there before anyone returned."

"Really? Why did it take you so long to return?" Tobias asked looking at her in disbelief.

"It was too dark to make it back down the mountain. I had to hole up in a crevice until it was light enough to make the hike down."

"What about?…You know."

"Oh, well. I didn't see anything but I did hear howling all night long. I think whatever it is in those mountains got those men."

"Well, why not you?"

The gorgon staring at her flashed through Jemma's mind.

"I don't think I was high enough up the mountain. I was so low up the path, you probably could have seen me if you looked hard enough." Jemma replied trying to look baffled as she shrugged.

"The gods truly have blessed you Jemma. To go into the Iron Mountains and return unharmed, is a miracle only the gods could pull off."

"You didn't mention it to Helen did you?"

"No! Of course not, Helen would have been waiting for you at the bottom of the path to lecture you upon your return, had that been the case."

"Thank you Tobias."

Tobias nodded his head then gestured that they should grab the wood and head back inside. Dinner was a warm happy affair and all three walked over to the healer's house to check on Ward before heading to bed. Alone Jemma locked up the house, walked the shop to make sure everything was as it should be then poured herself a cup of wine from a private stash her father kept. Jemma hardly ever drank wine, she much preferred mead, yet tonight her mind continuously wandered back to the gorgon. Eventually Jemma fell asleep, still thinking about her strange encounter with that creature.

The next day Jemma returned to work, that evening Ward was given permission to return home by Ampelio. Everything returned to normal. And for six days Jemma tried hard to focus on her work, focus on her regular life designing and making weapons. It was hard yet satisfying work, and usually it was enough for Jemma. However, this time it wasn't.

No matter what Jemma did to try to adjust her focus back onto something useful like work, it drifted to the gorgon again and again and again. Jemma could not stop thinking about the gorgon and when she closed her eyes at night she was back in that cavern staring the creature down, reliving her verbose nervousness again and again.

On the fifth day, the king's men came to pick up the daggers. Jemma personally handed them over after receiving payment. She was relieved to finish the transaction.

On the sixth day, Jemma stopped fighting it and allowed herself for the first time since stepping off the mountain to really think about what happened. The fear she felt on the mountain was gone, the terror of being face to face with a creation cursed by the gods was gone, the horror of watching men killed and turned to stone was greatly diminished, those were bad men and Jemma felt no empathy at their deaths. What was left was fascination, confused curiosity and a growing desire to go back up the mountain.

Mentally Jemma argued with herself for the next two days, and the more she tried to resist it, the bigger the urge to go back became. The fascination and curiosity she felt toward the gorgon went hand in hand with her confusion regarding the gorgon and Jemma was okay with that. It was her growing desire to go back up the mountain, and back into that ruined abandoned temple that was deeply bothering her. Where was this urge coming from? Did she have a death wish? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the gorgon? Why did she keep wondering and fantasizing about what the gorgon's face looked like? What good would come from seeing the gorgon again?

The more questions that rose up that she could not answer or did not want to answer, the deeper the urge became.

Tobias noticed Jemma's distraction, but said nothing because he assumed Jemma was just traumatized from having to go someplace so dangerous. Ward noticed Jemma's distraction, but said nothing afraid that it would cause Jemma to push further away from him. And both men covered for Jemma with Helen and other villagers who asked about her.

On the ninth evening back, Jemma didn't rest she tossed and turned halfway dreaming about the gorgon. At dawn she came to a decision, she couldn't resist the urge any longer, it was too much to endure. At breakfast in the tavern, sitting across from Ward, Jemma silently began making a plan. If she were serious about going back up the mountain, she needed to plan what she was going to say and do when she got there. The giddy excitement she felt at the prospect made Jemma feel like a child again, giving the whole endeavor a feel of a grand adventure instead of a foolish act by a young woman.

So, Jemma planned all morning long, going back and forth on her ideas on how to get the gorgon to not kill her for returning. The idea she liked the most was: hospitality. Jemma was going to bring gifts to the gorgon, things like wine, dried meats, fruits, a bag of already formed arrow heads along with a bag of feathers for the quills. This lead Jemma to daydream about what gorgon's ate, or did when not turning people into stone.

Jemma made a special trip to visit the village historian, the oldest person in the village the old healer, Meridia. The old crone answered all of Jemma's questions but wasn't much help. What was known about the gods curses, especially gorgon one's were limited to tales of Peruses and Medusa. There was no other information. Disappointed Jemma went back to daydreaming about the possibilities.

Ward noticed Jemma day dreaming lost in her own head, this wasn't unusual, when Jemma focused on a project she focused her entire being on it; however, this was different. When Ward spotted her taking off from the shop to literally go shopping in the village market, Ward stopped what he was doing to stare. After that, Ward quietly kept an eye on Jemma curious to what she was up to. He did try asking her directly and she quickly smiled brightly and shook her head telling him not to worry about it. Ward knew Jemma well enough to know that was her fake smile and her way of being polite about telling him to back off.

That evening after dinner, Ward invited Jemma to stay and drink with him and she politely declined telling him. "I have to meet with Ampelio before it gets too late. You used up a good portion of his medicines, he asked me to help him go out to gather more to replenish his supplies. He wants to go over what we'll be looking for so we won't waste time tomorrow. He tells me the area is a half days ride away if not further."

"How long will you be gone?" Ward inquired looking disappointed.

"A day possibly two at the most. You can handle the shop by yourself until I get back, right?"

"Okay, you'll take your sword and be careful?"

"Of course Ward." Jemma assured him giving him the same bright fake smile. Ward didn't argue, he smiled sadly back and nodded toward her before heading to the tavern to drown his sorrows.

Jemma didn't make it to the healer's house; instead she ran one last errand before going home. She made a trip out to the winemaker's house on the edge of the village and used her personal coin to purchase three skins of the best wine he had. It wasn't anything special, but Jemma thought it was quite good. And later when she finally made it home she fell asleep almost instantly, her mind already on the hike back up the mountain.

Before dawn, Jemma felt her whole body wake in a moment. Excitement filled her senses and she had to stop herself from giggling as she got out of bed. She dressed in the same outfit as before and took extra time combing and tying up her hair, even using the colorful ribbon instead of the leather thong. Then she grabbed her back up dagger forgoing another sword, she wanted to make it very clear she wasn't a threat. Filling the satchel with the food, wine and gifts, Jemma grabbed a small skin of clean water before closing up the house and heading for the scratch stone.

Everyone was still asleep as Jemma crossed the village reaching the scratch stone as the first rays of the new morning sun peaked over the Iron Mountains. Jemma paused at the stone and pulled out her dagger cutting a new line into the surface. Staring at the multitude of marks on the stone, Jemma sighed and second guesses herself.

"What am I doing? I must be crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this?"

The gorgon watching her silently, unmoving flashed through Jemma's and the urge to go swelled up again. With another heavy sigh and shake of her head, Jemma put her dagger away and started back on the path up into the mountains.

Unlike the last time she made this journey, Jemma made a point to keep track of her progress. She was curious to know exactly how long it took to make it to the abandoned temple, and now that she knew where she was going it would be an easy hike. And knowing the path, knowing where the real danger was took the mystery out of it allowing her to enjoy the crisp morning. She also enjoyed the scenery, taking the time to really look at her surroundings and where she was at making it the best walk she had taken in years.

She reached the narrow path by mid-morning, without hesitation she entered the path moving at a leisurely pace taking time to sip on the water skin and think about what she was going do when she reached her destination. Jemma was nervous, and she kept silently talking herself out of it only to talk herself into it a moment later. The closer she got, the faster her heart beat; a sweat bubbled up along her brow and upper lip, she kept pausing to wipe it off. It was a little before noon when Jemma reached the courtyard, she took a deep breath and walked through, her hands shook lightly and her heart sounded so loud in her own ears. At the hidden wall, Jemma paused.

"What am I doing? I am so crazy. What am I thinking? I'm going to get myself killed. I can't believe I came back. What am I doing?" Jemma licked her lips, "Hephaestus, please protect me." And she began the slow trek downstairs to the cavern.

Like before, it was very quiet in the stairwell with only the gentle breeze to greet her. Her heartbeat sped up and it was all she could hear as she forced herself to head down. However, when the base of the stairs came into view, it suddenly dawned on Jemma, to intrude uninvited into someone…anyone's…home was incredibly rude and she didn't want to surprise the gorgon either. The realization halted her steps down, she paused and frowned. Silently she chastised herself for not thinking her plan all the way through and sighed with great embarrassment.

"Hello? Hello?" Jemma called out and resumed her progress down into the cavern. "I'm coming down and I don't want to startle you. I'm not armed, and I didn't come to hurt you. I just…I just…I…oh, I don't know."

Jemma's face was flushed, bright red with embarrassment that could be seen even in the torchlight. She felt like a fool saying all of that, she cringed then tried again; she continued to search the darkness for the gorgon.

"I didn't know how to introduce myself, or what I needed to say to gain entrance. I'm sorry if I've intruded and I'll be quick. I…I…I…I brought some…things for you…as a thank you…for not…for not…turning me into stone or killing me. That was awfully kind of you and I wanted to repay that kindness with some of my own."

Jemma walked into the cavern slowly looking around trying to remember the way to the gorgon's private area while keeping a lookout for the gorgon, she strained her ears listening and heard nothing. Sweat beaded along her forehead and upper lip, her heart continued to beat fast and hard; tingles of excited fear ran up her spine making her shiver. Then Jemma discovered the gorgon's private area, she was delighted that her memory of her last visit wasn't as off as she originally assumed it was. It was exactly as she remembered, the only difference was the table was cleared off her sword and dagger were nowhere in sight. Jemma licked her lips pausing again, and feeling more than a little light headed Jemma took a deep breath and walked over to the table. She took off the satchel, opened it on the table then began pulling everything out setting them on the table.

A movement out of the corner of her eye, drew Jemma's attention, she turned glancing in that direction and was startled to see the gorgon standing there in the shadows silently watching her. Jemma physically jumped in reaction yet managed to refrain from yelping out loud.

A nervous smile blossomed on Jemma's face and she turned back to the table to finish setting everything out. There was the three skins of wine, two simple wood cups, a length of dried sausage, a bag of dried game, a bag of fresh raspberries, a wedge of cheese, a small loaf of bread, a sack of completed arrow heads and a sack of feathers for quills. With everything set out, Jemma turned back to the gorgon and stepped aside.

"I brought these for you, to say thank you."

The gorgon remained still for a long moment, and then shifted arms-length forward in a causal motion, and that's when Jemma saw the gorgon had her bow in one hand, an arrow in the other. Jemma's eyes went wide and her smile faded, she looked to the gorgon with a worried expression.

The gorgon put the bow and arrow away.

A big wave of relief rolled through Jemma, and a huge brilliant smile spread across her face. She was practically beaming at the gorgon she was so pleased with the situation; she was not going to die for coming back, her foolishness would not get her killed this day. Tingles of excitement ran up and down Jemma's spine as she patiently watched the gorgon. The lure of all that Jemma brought ever so slowly drew the gorgon from the shadows. Watching the gorgon slowly move forward into the light was the most exciting moment of Jemma's life. She felt like she was dreaming, and in the back of her mind all she could think was that no one would ever believe her, not about the last visit and definitely not about this one. Jemma took two steps to the side to move out of the gorgon's path to the table, her grin was stretched into place she couldn't hide it if she tried.

Then the gorgon moved into the light and for the first time Jemma got to really look at the gorgon. Jemma was stunned. The gorgon was tall, the lower half, the snake half, was as solid as a tree trunk and stretched far behind the gorgon, every inch coiled muscle covered in glistening light green and white scales that picked up and reflected the color around her, fooling Jemma into thinking the scales were red for a long moment. The upper half of the gorgon appeared to be covered in smaller scales, or luminescent skin of pale white and green. The lower half connected to delicate hips, a firm long torso up to full breasts barely covered by straps of leather that connected over her shoulders and around her torso. The leather straps seemed to hold the bow and quill to the gorgon's back. The gorgon's sharp shoulders lead to muscled long arms and down to delicate long fingers tipped with bright while-yellow claws.

Jemma's eyes dragged over the gorgon's body, drinking in every detail. Then Jemma forgot everything else when she finally saw the gorgon's face. A mass of green and white snakes twisting and slithering together crowned a delicate face, thin brows framing inquisitive bright red on red eyes over high cheekbones, with a slightly up turned nose and full lips; all Jemma could think was _She's beautiful._

"Wow." Jemma whispered staring hard at the gorgon's face.

Gorgon's were supposed to be hideously ugly, monstrous and full of rage. This gorgon was different. Yes, the gorgon was half snake with green and white skin, snakes for hair, with claws on her hands and bright red eyes. Yet, her body was delicate and feminine, her face the loveliest Jemma's ever seen and the gorgon's eyes were sad, very sad. And now that Jemma had seen the gorgon in the light, everything she thought she knew about gorgons was tossed out. Jemma silently admitted she knew nothing.

From the moment the gorgon held her hand in taking Jemma's life, Jemma knew this gorgon was different. Everything since then only proved it further and now that she had seen the gorgon's face, Jemma saw the mystery behind the gorgon and she became determined to solve it. Something in the gorgon's eyes begged Jemma for help, and she was helpless to say no.

Blinking at the gorgon, Jemma became suddenly aware of how hard she was staring growing self-conscious about it. Nervously Jemma looked away, and started rambling again.

"I didn't know what you liked or what you could eat. No one knows anything about gorgons except to stay away from them, so I guessed on everything. I thought I'd cover all the basics and in case you don't eat any of this or drink wine, I do know you could always use more arrow heads and feathers for quills. See…" Jemma pulled a few out of each sack to show the gorgon laying them out on the table. The gorgon moved a little closer.

"I wasn't sure what you needed. And I'll do better next time, so if you need anything, just point it out and I'll take care of it." Jemma continued on moving away from the table to slowly walk around the area to look around. "I did try to find out more about gorgons, but the only thing anyone knows are about Medusa which doesn't help. Not when you're trying to figure out what they can eat, what they could use, what they could possibly like. Then again I get the feeling this is a rather, well, no, there's no doubt that this is a very special circumstance. I think I may be the first person ever to return to a gorgon's cave. I'm not sure what that says about me. Then again not only did I come back, I brought gifts. If father only knew, he'd regret not taking me on the trip."

When Jemma was on the far side of the gorgon's bed, the gorgon slithered up to the table staring down at the contents with the same blank expression. Jemma fell silent and took a seat on the end of the bed to quietly watch the gorgon stare at the table for a very long time. The gorgon was almost as still as a statue, only the very tip of her tail swished back and forth in an erratic pattern. Eventually the gorgon reached out with her right hand to pick up one of the arrow heads. The gorgon lifted it up to her face, examining it closely. Jemma was staring utterly fascinated. Suddenly the gorgon moved like lightning disappearing, all Jemma could hear was the smooth scrape of scales on packed earth moving around the cavern at such speed Jemma couldn't' keep up.

Fear that she may have offended the gorgon rushed through Jemma. With a worried expression Jemma twisted in her seat searching the shadows and darkness for the gorgon. When she faced forward Jemma yelped out loud, the gorgon was an arm's length away staring so hard at her Jemma could feel it. The gorgon shifted forward and suddenly sad bright red eyes were inches from her own. Jemma's breath caught in surprise, she sat frozen in place, staring into those sad eyes as hard as they bored into her own.

Jemma was sacred and excited and terrified, she licked her lips and stammered staring into the gorgon's eyes. "I…I…I…ho…hope you…like…what I brought you. And I hope…I hope didn't offend you by coming back. I…don't know why, I just…I just needed to see you again."

The gorgon pressed closer and Jemma could feel the heat of the gorgon's skin, and it was skin. Jemma could see every detail of the gorgon's face in great detail, especially the gorgon's eyes. Jemma could make out yellow and white threads that made up the irises over the flat red; they were very beautiful up close.

The gorgon held that intimate position for a long moment, so close to touching Jemma, but not touching her at all. And as suddenly as she came close, the gorgon took off disappearing into the darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The gorgon hid in the darkness, up in a crevice in the roof, human eyes could not see. From this position, the gorgon watched the odd girl. For the first time in the gorgon's existence, her heart beat wildly, so fast and hard, giving away how much the girl had gotten to her. On the heels of this physical response came thousands of questions._

_Why did the girl come back? Why did the girl bring her gifts? Gifts! Why would she bring a cursed monster—gifts! Was the girl soft in the head? Was the girl after something other than those daggers? Was she after the treasure after all? What did this girl want? Why did she come back? Why did she bring gifts?_

_The gorgon watched the girl wander the cavern searching for her, and the gorgon's mind swirled in a dizzy pattern of thinking. _

_That girl is searching for me! She must be crazy! Must be! Who comes back to a cavern of death? Who brings a monster gifts? This girl, this odd, very beautiful girl did. Why? Who is this odd girl? Where did she come from? What did she want from me?_

_The gorgon's gaze flicked over to the table and all its gifts displayed. Wine! The girl brought wine! And cups to drink the wine, along with dried sausage, meats, cheese and bread. And raspberries, the girl brought fresh raspberries. The memory of the last time fresh berries passed the gorgon's lips rose up in her mind her lips were still human then. She was still human the last time she had access to any of these things; still human the last time she indulged in human food and drink. _

_That was how the gorgon figured out she was immortal. When throwing herself off cliffs did not work, she tried to starve herself; nothing would end her miserable existence. The most she consumed now was the errant small animal, whatever she could catch without having to go down the mountain. It was few and far between._

_The gorgon remembered how much time had passed since she had been cursed, and she wondered if it were possible to drink wine or eat cheese as a gorgon. Now she was curious. So many new feelings and thoughts, excitement, frustration and confusion rolled into one heart pounding package induced by some odd, beautiful girl who rambled in the most charming way._

_The gorgon looked down at the arrow head still clutched in her hand, it was fine craftsmanship. The fact that the odd girl considered the possibility she couldn't eat or drink, and brought something practical, something the girl knew she could use; was simply the most thoughtful, considerate gift and very much touched the gorgon. _

_Why would this girl do all this? And that girl did say in one of her rambles that she was coming back, didn't she? She's planning on coming back again? Why? What does this girl want from me?_

_The gorgon kept watching the girl as the girl kept searching the cavern for the gorgon. The gorgon hoped the girl would give up and leave, but she didn't. The girl looped the cavern six times slowly, than settled on the corner of the bed, humming some tune to herself while looking up at the ceiling. After a half hour the girl got up walking to the table and poured two cups of wine from one of the skins, putting the skin back the girl picked up one of the cups and resumed her seat on the gorgon's bed. _

_The gorgon began to wonder if the girl was taking over her cavern and mentally laughing at the mere idea of some human girl taking over a cursed monsters home. Then the girl finished her cup of wine and fell asleep on the gorgon's bed. For the first three hours the girl sleep, the gorgon frowned while watching her, wondering how the girl could feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. Then the girl started to snore softly, and the gorgon was suddenly filled with the urge to get in the girls face to make sure that sound really was coming from her._

_The gorgon was down from her hiding spot and in front of the bed in a quick burst of speed. The sound was definitely coming from the girl, and up close, the girl looked incredibly comfortable lying in the middle of the bed on her side, using her arm as a pillow. The gorgon moved closer until her face was a tiny distance from the girls, she could smell the girl's breath, smell the girl, sweet like honey in the summer sun. _

_Up close the odd girl was even more beautiful, every detail adding to a delicate beauty with a bright fresh face. Thick dark eyebrows over big deep hazel eyes, a delicate nose over full strawberry lips, cream colored skin and patches of light freckles together created a face that mesmerized the gorgon. _

_This girl was different._

_The gorgon slithered back away from the girl when it occurred to her, at this point, if the girl was serious about returning at a later time, meant the only way the gorgon could get rid of her now was kill the girl. The moment the idea rose up the gorgon dashed it away, the idea was ugly and distasteful, the idea of it made the gorgon angry. The gorgon didn't want anything bad to happen to this odd beautiful girl._

_Turning from the girl to the table, the gorgon slithered close and reached out to pick up the cup of wine. The heady scent of the drink stirred more memories in the gorgon's mind, human memories. More curiosity rose up in the gorgon and she raised the cup to her lips sniffing it deeply before taking a long sip. _

_It was good, it was really good. _

_The gorgon drained the cup and reached for the dried sausage, she took a big bite and chewed slowly. More memories rose up, but were over powered by the sensation and taste filling her mouth. The sausage tasted amazing, a thousand hints of different flavors mixed together, she could taste each and every one. Setting down the sausage, the gorgon grabbed the dried meat and the cheese taking a big handful of meat and a big bite of the cheese. The gorgon swooned at the wonderful tastes. _

_Sampling each of the gifts and drinking a skin of wine the gorgon moved around the cavern gathering up loose arrows to repurpose the shafts with new heads and tails. When she had an armful of shafts the gorgon moved back to the table getting set up on one end to do some work. And as the gorgon worked, she kept pausing to watch the girl sleep. When all the arrows were finished, the gorgon put away the extra heads and tails leaving the finished shafts on the table for the girl to find. _

_The gorgon moved back to her hiding spot with the bag of fresh raspberries to wait for the girl to wake up. The gorgon quietly ate each berry with delight; each one was a burst of happiness in her mouth, a new experience since becoming a gorgon all those many, many, many years ago._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jemma woke up feeling refreshed, and very comfortable. So comfortable she thought she was in her own bed at home for a long moment. Only when she opened her eyes to see the table in the dim torch light, did she remember where she really was. And in the same moment that realization sunk in so did the fact that she had fallen asleep in the gorgon's bed.

Jemma felt a hot flush through her face, she knew she was blushing bright pink, and she raised her hands to her face to hide for a brief moment until the heat faded.

Climbing off the bed Jemma noticed the gifts had been sampled and one of the wine skins was empty. Giddy excitement washed over Jemma, sampling meant consuming, meaning the gifts were going over well. Then Jemma noticed the stack of newly finished arrows and her heart sped up thumping loudly in her ears. Jemma walked over and reached out picking one up, examining the work up close Jemma was pleasantly surprised to find the work on the arrows rivaled her own detailed hand.

Jemma was in such light spirits, so delighted and happy by this turn of events she started talking in a long ramble again. "I'm glad you liked the wine and all the other gifts. I'll remember to bring more next time. I'm going to pour myself another cup, I'll refill your cup too if you'd like. I hope you come out to join me. I wonder do you have a blade you prefer to use. Or do you like the bow more? I rather prefer the bow when I'm hunting; it's so much easier to get the small game that way. But, in something more important, like protecting one's own life, I always fall back on my sword. Which, by the way I left last time. Did you get a chance to look at it? I would love to know what you thought about the craftsmanship since I was the one that forged it."

Jemma paused to look around, hoping to see the gorgon, disappointed again Jemma went back to staring at the table as she talked out loud hoping the gorgon was listening. "I think may have mentioned it on my last visit that my father is a blacksmith, but, I do believe I forgot to add that, I am as well. You see it's just me, my younger brother and my father. My mother passed away when I was very young and my father had to raise the two of us on his own. He did the best he could, teaching us both his trade. And now I am the only woman blacksmith in the land. And to be totally honest with you, I'm so glad father did teach me a real trade, a real way to make money and support myself outside of marriage. Though it may not be enough to save me from getting married to someone I don't care for at all."

Jemma drained her cup and refilled it then went on talking. "Father knows I don't like Ward but he wants me to have a secure future and father is certain that will only happen if I marry. I don't think father realizes how much I'm not like other women. I don't know how to be a wife, I can barely cook; I don't know how to keep a house or raise children or even mend clothes. We have to ask my cousin Helen to do all those things. We don't even eat at home, we eat at the tavern. The only things I know how to do well are make weapons, tools and bits for clothes like buckles, and nails. I keep trying to tell my father I would make a terrible wife, even Ward knows I would make a terrible wife but no one wants to listen to me. They keep trying to tell me what I need, what would make me happy, but if they only listened to what I've been saying they'd know marriage is not for me. Maybe if I had met someone I actually liked, someone I wanted to get close to it'd be different. I don't think I'm lucky like that, the goddess Aphrodite has skipped me in her blessings."

Her words and thoughts drifted off, Jemma was lost in her own mind for a long moment as she dwelled on the obstacles ahead of her. Thinking of all the ways she could say no and disappoint her father filled Jemma with sadness. The silence stretched out for a long moment and Jemma was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the tell-tale soft sound of the gorgon moving over the packed earth. Jemma was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the gorgon appearing or slithering over slowly.

Jemma was standing at the table, her gaze on the stack of arrows yet not, in truth she was deep in her own head until a soft thump from a bag of raspberries suddenly landing on the table in front of her snapped her out of it. The bag was half empty. Motion to her right caught Jemma's attention, and she snapped her head up in that direction to see the gorgon five paces away standing still as a statue watching her, however the tip of the gorgon's tail was swishing back and forth in an agitated manner.

Blinking at the gorgon a few times, Jemma looked back down at the bag of raspberries and then back up at the gorgon. Jemma could swear the gorgon was looking at her with concern. And it dawned on Jemma, what was going on. _The gorgon was offering her raspberries to cheer her up. _Jemma smiled reaching into the bag picking up a few of the berries; she popped them in her mouth and grinned at the gorgon.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you to share. I'm very glad you like your gifts. Will you share a cup of wine with me?"

Jemma reached down picking up the cup she filled for the gorgon and held it out with an imploring look on her face. The gorgon didn't move, Jemma smiled and nodded as she set the cup down on the table and moved away taking the long way around the table back to the bed. Jemma sat down still smiling at the gorgon, her eyes never leaving the gorgon's as she settled on the bed.

The gorgon waited until Jemma was seated to move forward and pick up the cup, she drank from it almost casually while staring rather hard at Jemma. And Jemma basked in the gorgon's attention, Jemma was so pleased to have gotten the gorgon to drink with her she literally could not stop grinning. Trying to hide how big she was smiling Jemma raised her cup to her lips and started talking again.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're joining me for a cup of wine. Please enjoy the rest of your gifts. I will bring more next time, lots more. So I'm very curious, did you teach yourself how to repair arrows? Do you know how to do anything else? If you want to learn how to do something I could show you. In fact, I'll make a point to bring you some of my best work to show you what I can do. The sword that I left wasn't anything special, just something I'm comfortable using. The dagger too, just functional more than special and I don't want you to think that's all I can do. It's that most of my best work we sell. And it sells very well."

Jemma drained her cup in nervousness, when she noticed her empty cup she grew hesitant to get up to refill it. The gorgon however figured out Jemma's dilemma and grabbed the skin slithering over and holding the skin out to Jemma. Shocked, surprised and excited, Jemma reached out taking the skin with a huge smile.

"Thank you. Can I refill your cup too?"

The gorgon blinked twice and held out her cup, Jemma beamed in happiness at the gorgon as she refilled the gorgon's cup then her own leaving the skin next to her. Jemma raised her cup at the gorgon when it suddenly dawned on Jemma.

"Oh, goodness, I completely forgot. Please forgive me, my name is Jemma. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay as long as I have. I don't mean to intrude, I just find you so fascinating. I couldn't stay away. And I know I talk a lot, I do that when I'm nervous and well, I'm still very nervous. But! If you want me to stop at any time just interrupt me and give me a sign or something and I'll stop. I would like to know about you, but that's up to you and whatever you want to share with me."

Jemma wanted to ramble on further, but the gorgon was holding out her cup again, so Jemma paused to refill it with a nervous laugh. The gorgon took a sip of the newly filled cup then set it down on the table disappearing into the shadow. Jemma immediately pouted, she didn't want the gorgon to hide again, she was really enjoying being able to stare openly and up close at the fascinating beautiful creature. Jemma began sighing heavily trying to not let the disappointment get to her when the gorgon reappeared and set Jemma's sword down on the table along with a second much older sword and two daggers.

Jemma's face lit up with the gorgon's reappearance, and with a big bright smile she grabbed the wine skin and her cup and followed the gorgon to the table. To Jemma's eternal delight, the gorgon didn't run away or even back away, the gorgon stood there and let Jemma get closer to examine the swords. Jemma immediately set her cup and the skin down then reached over grabbing her sword and her dagger setting them on the side, in a causal friendly manner Jemma turned to the gorgon leaned in toward the gorgon to tell her.

"Like I said before, these are not good examples of what I can do. Both are very basic, early attempts really, attempts I grew fond of as my better work sold quickly. Are these the one's you use? May I see them up close?"

The gorgon still stared blankly at Jemma, but not with the sadness that had been present the first time Jemma saw the gorgon's face. The sadness was gone, now Jemma got the sense that the gorgon was as curious about her as she was of it. That excited Jemma unlike anything ever has before, her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. The small progress Jemma made with the gorgon made her happier than anything ever had before. Looking the gorgon directly in the eyes she smiled a tiny bit more Jemma asked again, "May I look at them?"

The gorgon frowned then barely nodded yes, both expressions were so slight and so fast Jemma would have missed it if she had not been staring so hard. Jemma gushed with a very sincere "Thank you!" Then stopped herself from reaching out toward the gorgon, instead she turned to the table and picked up the old sword first.

Examining the sword with a trained eye, Jemma took apart and reassembled the sword in her mind. To truly please the nobility of the land Jemma learned to be a student of the different styles of swords from the last few centuries from all around the land, the nobility liked certain historic styles and flourishes; so being able to incorporate them into new pieces helped them sell faster and helped her gain a reputation for doing the best work. No one was better than Jemma at being able to identify a sword and its place in history; most of the time she could even identify the person who made it.

The sword Jemma now held in her hands was pieced together from four different swords from four different time periods. It was old and needed to be polished and sharpen but Jemma could tell it was put together very well. She set it down and picked up the dagger, it was the same. The blade was very old as was the hilt, but the pieces came from two different regions. However despite the fact that the sword and dagger were made from pieces of other weapons the construction was sound and was very aesthetically pleasing. Jemma was a little jealous at the ingenuity of both weapons and she confessed it immediately.

"I am very jealous of your talent. I never would have thought to repurpose old weapons in new ways. That's just, genius and I'm jealous that I didn't think of it first. May I clean them for you? I have a few of my things in the bag. I never really leave home without them."

The gorgon tilted her head still staring at Jemma with a blank expression, than nodded yes. Jemma beamed at the gorgon, clapping with excitement. "Thank you! I'll get started after this cup of wine."

Jemma laughed merrily and sipped on her wine, when it was empty she refilled her cup and offered to refill the gorgon's cup. The gorgon held her cup out and Jemma beamed with happiness as she refilled it. Setting the skin down, Jemma moved to her satchel pulling out a set of clothes tied into a bundle, in the center of the bundle was a long thin flat stone the length of her palm. Clearing a section of the table to work, Jemma dismantled the sword setting out all four pieces then began to clean each piece with the various clothes before taking the stone to each one.

The gorgon watched fascinated, she slithered closer so that she was only an arm's length away from Jemma. And Jemma glanced over her shoulder to the gorgon flashing a flirty smile at the gorgon before going back to polishing and cleaning each piece. Jemma noticed something inside the grip and quickly used the dagger to fix it. Putting the sword back together, Jemma took time polishing and sharpening the blade. And as she did this, she fantasized about making the gorgon a special new sword, one built for her hand and more in the style of the owner, something special.

When she was finished with the sword, Jemma handed the weapon hilt first over to the gorgon. The creature had not set her wine cup down since she picked it up and took the sword with her free hand rising it up to examine it. Jemma grinned looking pleased with herself, and went back to work cleaning, polishing and sharpening the dagger.

The gorgon slithered over to a nearby stone statue of a man with a sword and shield; with the sword the gorgon struck the stone man's head taking it clean off. Jemma had never seen anyone or anything, do something like that before; she was so impressed she couldn't keep quiet. "That's amazing! Wow! You must so strong to do that. No wonder the blade needed to be sharpened. I'll leave the stone for you, so you have one."

Jemma began to hum a song as she worked; the gorgon returned to Jemma's side and gently set the sword down. Then to Jemma's happy surprise, the gorgon began snacking on the sausage while she watched Jemma clean and sharpen the dagger. Jemma sipped on her wine and when the cup was empty, she paused her work to refill it, and refill the gorgon's cup still humming that happy tune.

When she was finished with the dagger, Jemma presented it to the gorgon with a huge smile. The gorgon slithered closer to reach out and take it from Jemma, and for the first time Jemma really took note of the crown of snakes on the gorgon's head. Each snake head had tiny bright red eyes and moved in symmetry with the gorgon's mood. Jemma thought they were beautiful.

"I know I shouldn't push. I know I'm your guest, and I don't want to be rude. It's…just that I don't know what to call you. How to address you? And I don't want to be rude. I really want you to tell me what to call you." Jemma bit her bottom lip with a nervous frown then drained her cup.

Jemma hardly ever drank wine, and when she did it was one-two cups, this evening Jemma had lost count of how many cups of wine she was consuming with the gorgon. And now that she was pausing to think about it, the realization she was drunk sunk into Jemma with a queasy shiver. Jemma blushed and bright pink color over took her face, and the gorgon noticed, tilting her head to stare at Jemma with a curious expression.

Jemma looked away for a moment to regain her composure when the gorgon grabbed the bread and cheese passing them over to Jemma, then the gorgon picked up the wine skin refilling both of their cups. Jemma giggled and blushed again; she looked to the gorgon telling her. "Thank you."

Jemma took her cup, the bread and the cheese back to the gorgon's bed and made herself a spot on the corner near the table. She began eating the bread and cheese, in between bites and chewing Jemma started talking again.

"You were absolutely right. I forget I never drink wine, if this was mead we could drink all three skins at once and I would be okay. Wine…well, that's a whole different story. Thank you for watching out for me, I appreciate it."

Jemma bit her lower lip trying to suppress a new smile; her eyes were on the floor as she took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. In a soft voice Jemma confessed smiling shyly at the gorgon.

"This will seem crazy, I know that, but at the same time I want you to know, I am very happy right now. I never thought this possible. I also never thought I'd come back. That's the big thing you did. You let me go, you saved my life and here I go tempting fate again by returning. Not that I really had the choice. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was desperate to see your face, you kept standing in the shadows and I couldn't see it. And you're so beautiful. Are gorgon's supposed to be beautiful? I'm getting off subject, let's go back. I'm glad you spared me and I'm glad you let me come back."

Jemma drained her cup and this time the gorgon refilled it before Jemma continued on.

"I think the urge to come back, to see you again was because I could feel deep down inside you were different. I had to know for sure, and I was right. Who would have thought a gorgon could be so hospitable and such great company and yet here we are. I'm so glad you like your gifts. And I'm ecstatic that we're on our way to being close friends. I don't really have friends, well; in truth I have my brother, my father, my cousin Helen and my friend Tobias. I would very much like to be your friend. I would like to learn everything about you. I know I'm forward, I hope not too much. I'm just excited. And I think a little drunk, and sleepy."

Jemma yawned twice setting her cup down on the table with the rest of the bread and the cheese. She smiled sweetly at the gorgon and bit her lower lip before asking, "I think I drank too much wine. I'm so sleepy. I think I need to sleep, I hope you don't mind if I lay down for a while. This has been the best night of my life. I just wish I knew your name."

Jemma smiled shyly at the gorgon as she lay down, once comfortable she fell into a deep sleep right away. The gorgon kept drinking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Watching the odd girl fall asleep, the gorgon was confused. This odd girl, this…Jemma…had asked to be her friend. Who asks a gorgon to be friends? Then again, who brings a gorgon gifts? Who brings food and drink to a monsters cavern as a friendly gesture? No one, that's who, no one but this odd, strange beautiful girl, named Jemma. _

_The girl, Jemma, had obviously gotten drunk and said too much and yet, the gorgon was completely charmed. She liked hearing the girl talk, she liked that the girl talked to her, and she talked to her like she was human and not some monster. No one had ever done that before, no one had ever made that effort with her once she was cursed. _

_The gorgon grabbed the half empty wine skin and sat down a few feet away from the slumbering girl, pouring herself another drink the gorgon thought about the girl's strange behavior. It went beyond being friendly; the girl had actually reached out to touch the gorgon more than once but caught herself. And what was all that smiling about? The girls eyes were sparkling every time their eyes locked, sparkling! And the girl did say she thought the gorgon was beautiful. Beautiful? A gorgon? _

_The gorgon shook her head in disbelief. The girl must be playing with her, setting her up for something. What? The gorgon couldn't fathom, yet she was sure it must be a trick of some sort. There was no way a human girl would want to be real friends with a monster, there was no way a human girl would want to get close to monster, especially one known for killing anyone who came too close._

_But! The girl, Jemma, seemed so genuine, so open and honest and innocent. And sincere, Jemma seemed very, very sincere. The girl, Jemma, wanted to know her name, her name. By the gods it had been ages since the gorgon thought of her human name. Then like a cool breeze cooling years of thick sweat, an idea formed and took root in the gorgon's mind._

_The wine was making her a little looser, a little more open to suggestions that normally would anger the gorgon. And suddenly it occurred to the gorgon, that since the girl, Jemma, had shown up things that would normally send the gorgon into a rage were merely charming offenses. Invading her private space and home and the gorgon's reaction, was to find it charming. The girl talked endlessly and now that she was asleep, the gorgon missed the sound. _

_The girls name danced around the gorgon's mind for a long moment, and the gorgon wondered for the first time since the curse was put upon her, could she speak? Could she write? Back when she was human, she knew how but now? Like this? With fangs filling her mouth and claws tipping each finger, was it possible for her to communicate like a human could? Could she tell the girl her real name? The name of her person she once was?_

_Could she trust the girl with something so important?_

_Could she trust Jemma?_

_As these questions worked their way around and around the gorgon's mind, she got up and slithered to her hiding hole in the ceiling. And in a whisper, the gorgon tried for the first time ever, to see if she could actually use her vocal cords to produce sound. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Low, dull pain greeted Jemma when she finally awoke a little after dawn. The pain prevented her from opening her eyes; she groaned and clutched her pounding head with both hands.

"By the gods…what did I do? How much wine did I drink?"

With great effort Jemma sat up, her head throbbed and dizziness made her sway in place. Only when the thumping inside her head receded a little did she have the strength to force her eyes open. She was grateful to see the dim interior of the cavern, the offending sunlight outside would not reach her here and for that she was very grateful. Jemma looked around through the dim light of the torches, searching instinctively for the gorgon and disappointed when she didn't see her.

Then Jemma noticed the table. Most of the items that had been present on the table when she fell asleep were gone. Now there was only a freshly filled skin of water, the last of the bread and cheese, a piece of the sausage and a handful of raspberries. The assortment had been arranged on a piece of clean cloth. There was no mistaking the gesture came from the gorgon, and Jemma's heart swelled at the gesture. She was so touched, she quickly forgot all about the hangover pain.

Using the water from the skin to wash her face and rinse her mouth, Jemma sat down to eat the small meal the gorgon had left her. Jemma was already humming a happy tune and when she was done she went in search of the gorgon. And despite searching for almost an hour, the gorgon was nowhere to be found. Jemma was despondent; she felt like she was being rejected by the gorgon and had to take several deep breaths to prevent herself from letting the tears spill over.

Jemma walked back over to the bed and noticed her things had been piled up on top the table. The sinking sad feeling grew, tears welled up and Jemma's bottom lip trembled. "I guess she does want me to leave."

Two tears spilled over as she reached over to grab her satchel and the water skin, her eyes noticed something just past the table on the other side. Turning her whole attention to it, Jemma was surprised to find a message written into the hard packed earth.

**COME BACK**

Pure joy rushed through Jemma, two more tears, these of happiness, leaked out before she could wipe them away. All sadness and dark thoughts left Jemma, leaving only elation and excitement. Jemma grabbed her satchel and the water skin with a bright happy smile and began heading out of the cavern. Very loudly over her shoulder Jemma announced as she left.

"I'm sad you didn't come out to see me off but I understand. I will return as soon as I can, that is a promise. And thank you for leaving me that note. It means the world to me that you thought to do that. You're very sweet. See you soon!"

And Jemma left the gorgon's cavern merrily humming a happy tune.

The walk down the mountain seemed to go by so much faster this time around, Jemma had saved her scraps of cloth to safeguard her hands against the sharp rocks and before she realized it she was walking past the scratch stone. All she could think about was how amazing her visit with the gorgon was. Jemma would never say so out loud, but she was one hundred percent certain she was official friends with the gorgon now.

It was late afternoon when Jemma walked through her door and was startled to find her father home unpacking what was left in the cart.

"Father! You're back! How did the trip go?"

"Jemma! Good to see you daughter, the trip went very well. We sold everything we had in a week."

"Why did you not come home sooner?" Jemma asked looking over the things her father was still unloading from the cart it was new materials for their work.

"I was giving your brother time to see a girl for a bit and I needed time to see our material suppliers. How did things go here? Was Ward any trouble?"

Jemma helped her father unload the new materials while filling him in on the robbery. Thankfully her father was, understanding about the whole mess.

"I'm glad those men only stiffed us on payment. They could have robbed us blind, killed Ward or gods forbid hurt you. I'm glad the harm done was minimal. Oh, did the king's men pick up his order?"

"Yes, payment has been put away. So what's next father? How many orders do we have to fill before we prepare for the next trip?" Jemma asked taking note of the large amount of supplies and new materials her father returned home with.

"Let us eat a meal at the tavern and discuss it. I've got Ward and your brother on unpacking the rest of it the new materials. And you can tell me why you were helping the village healer gather herbs." Her father stated giving Jemma a loaded look and she instantly blushed.

The silent walk across the street to the tavern was tense, her father knew something was up yet Jemma used the moment to try to think of a good excuse to give him knowing he'd see right through any lies. Philip waited until the food was in front of them to break the silence and bluntly ask what was going on. Jemma blushed again and tried to explain.

"Father, the truth is I had to get away from Ward for a bit to think. I was having a hard time coming up with new designs. Ward's been a complete gentleman about everything, but you know how he hovers and watches me…all the time. I couldn't think under his watch. And I know how the lords and ladies like new, different weapons to parade around in. I wanted to have some designs ready for when you returned. So I made camp outside of the village."

"And?"

"And the time alone was just what I needed. I'm ready to get back to work." Jemma said looking her father in the eyes with confidence.

"Are you sure that's all Daughter? You have a light to your eyes and your smile is different. You seem happy."

"I am happy, I got to clear my head and I came up with new ideas. So, yes father that is all. Maybe I should take more time to myself in future if it does this much good for me."

"Maybe?" Her father replied still watching his daughter closely. Jemma changed the subject to the woman her brother was trying to woo and the conversation moved on.

Over the next week Jemma tried her best to act as if nothing had changed, while her father and brother watched her like a hawk. They both could sense something was off with her and they both tried talking about it with her, but Jemma held firm in her stance that everything was normal. In truth, Jemma couldn't stop thinking about the gorgon or the next time she'd go up the mountain to see her.

While Jemma planned what excuse she was going to give her father to get away, she also planned what she was going to take up the mountain this time. Jemma wanted to bring up as much as she could carry which was a lot despite her small frame. To make sure she had the free time to get away from the shop Jemma worked extra hard despite daydreaming about the gorgon often, she got everything done on the list her father gave her then began working on a the basic swords and daggers that sold the most. She had the routine down so well, she could make three at a time.

Ward tried asking her for time alone so he could court her and Jemma declined declaring she had too much work to do. However, when her father, Fitz, Helen or Tobias asked her to take a break to do whatever Jemma always dropped what she was working on to go. Jemma even made extra time for Fitz, since they shared a workshop and often did work on each other's projects; it gave Jemma time to find out what happened with that girl in the city.

"Jemma you've been working like mad for two weeks now. What is going on? And don't tell me nothing, I know something is up. Talk to me, 'cause I know you're not talking to father." Fitz insisted standing close to his sister; they were working on a set of matching daggers.

"First you have to tell me how it ended with that girl. And why are you keeping it from me? What happened with her? I know you're trying to deflect Fitz." Jemma accused turning the tables on her brother flustering him for a long moment.

"You can be really pushy Jemma, you know that sister. Pushy." Fitz took a deep breath and frowned as he confessed. "And it didn't end well with that girl. A noble from the city that was buying from father swooped in and proposed to her before I could muster up the idea. He was old and fat but rich. I feel the fool sister."

"You're not a fool brother, that girl is. She could have had love, a handsome husband and good provider. Instead she chose money. She's the fool not you. There will be other girl's brother. Don't give up hope yet. The right one will come along." Jemma said as she reached out hugging her brother, he sighed heavily hugging her back.

When Fitz let go and stepped back to see his sister's face he said. "Okay, you're turn."

"Did you see my new completed pieces?" Jemma asked.

"Yes. It's different from your other work, I like it. It has some aspects of the older styles which makes it even more stylish. It's going to sell very well." Fitz replied.

"I got the idea to do those swords on my overnight stay alone. I have never been inspired like that before. I want to free up some time to see what I can come up with if I go for two nights instead of one. I'd be gone for three days. Will you help me convince father?"

"I don't know Jemma. Three days? How far away is this place?"

"Half a day's journey."

"Is it a safe place?"

"Very safe place."

"If you say you need the space and time alone, okay. I will support you with father, I think as long as we push how good your work is becoming because of your new ideas he'll agree. This new inspired you, you seem very happy sister. I like seeing the light in your eyes."

"Thank you, brother."

And that evening over super, Fitz helped Jemma convince their father to let Jemma go off on her own for three days. Ward was not happy about it he wanted to go with her. Jemma politely declined the offer insisting Ward stay at the shop to help with the workload. When Philip changed the subject to the up-coming order for nine dozen new swords for a northern king Ward stopped complaining.

And Jemma was allowed to openly plan for her trip. She spent three days gathering everything she was going to take and packing it carefully in a special sack she could carry on her back, and she made sure no one saw what she was taking. Jemma was giddy with excitement and took great care in choosing one of her best daggers to give to the gorgon; she wanted to show off a little. The night before she was to leave, Jemma visited the butcher and the winemaker picking up four skins of wine and a large seasoned piece of beef, special ordered a week before. Jemma snuck the stuff into her room hiding it under a blanket then went to bed. A little before dawn Jemma woke and got ready using a new gold ribbon in her hair, she even checked herself in a high polished piece of metal she used as a mirror. Jemma liked how the ribbon sparkled in her hair. She was at the scratch stone before the rooster could crow.

Jemma was eager to get up the mountain, the load she was carrying was heavy, but she was more than willing to bear the burden if it meant getting these things to the gorgon. Jemma was out to impress and spoil the gorgon; and she hoped to get closer to the gorgon. Now that Jemma knew the gorgon was capable of communication Jemma was extremely eager to learn more about her.

The hike that morning was hampered by bad weather, it was overcast, rained off and on then a storm began rolling in. Jemma wrapped her water proofed cloak around her pack and the sacks to protect it from the rain. Jemma tried to hurry, however with everything she was carrying it was difficult to get through the narrow path. The rain began coming down in a steady pour when she was still in the narrow path soaking her, then it began to come down hard and by the time she reached the courtyard she was cold and shivering badly.

Jemma pressed on feeling the chill down to her bones and began to feel light headed as she reached the hidden wall. She made it the stairs and made her way down slowly, a light dizziness that came with each shiver forced her to slow her steps. And when she reached the bottom of the stairs dizziness overcame her and Jemma fainted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The gorgon heard someone coming through the courtyard over the pouring rain. A big part of her really hoped it was that odd girl, Jemma, returning. The other part didn't want to get their hopes up. So, the gorgon retreated and waited letting the visitor come down the stairs. _

_The gorgon could smell it was Jemma almost immediately and approached slowly not sure yet if she wanted to show herself yet. Instead the gorgon waited in the shadows watching for Jemma, and when the girl finally did she was loaded up with all sort's packs and sacks. Then the girl swooned and fainted. The gorgon rushed over catching Jemma before she hit the ground, she picked the girl up carrying her and all her things over to the bed. _

_Gently, the gorgon set the girl down noticing how the girl was soaked through from the rain and felt ice cold. The concern running through the gorgon was so foreign, yet it was strong enough to pull memories from the gorgon's human past. And suddenly the gorgon remembered what this meant, Jemma was very sick. _

_The gorgon carefully removed the pack and sacks from Jemma's shoulders, the gorgon set it all down on the nearby table and began removing everything from inside the pack and the sacks. The gorgon was surprised and a little shocked by the multitude Jemma had hauled up the mountain to the cavern. Once the largest sack was empty the gorgon tore it in half to create a blanket, she turned back to Jemma tossing it next to Jemma. _

_With a gentle careful touch the gorgon removed Jemma's soaked clothes, the cloak and dress she tossed onto the table with everything else and quickly covered Jemma in the make shift blanket. Then the gorgon raced around the cavern picking up a large basin from underneath a fell pillar and put it near the table. The gorgon moved the table and positioned the stone basin near the bed. Next the gorgon filled the basin with the torches creating a large fire with a mix of wood and pitch. With the sleeping girl drying by the fire, the gorgon moved back to the table picking up Jemma's wet clothing taking it over to a rock laying it out to dry then back to the table to go through everything the girl brought. _

_Four wine skins, a huge chuck of…raw beef? She had beef once…a long, long time ago. A wheel of cheese, a sack of dried game, five large dried sausages, three loaves of bread, a sharpening stone, a spool of leather thong, a spool of thread, a spool of strong triple woven thread, a roll of blank scrolls, a set of six quills and several charcoal marking pieces; along with a bag of small apples and a big bag of raspberries. _

_The gorgon took the remaining sacks and tore them open as well laying them down on the girl, checking her; the gorgon was relieved to find the girl was finally warming up. The gorgon retreated to her hidden spot in the ceiling to wait for the girl to wake. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The soft crackling of pitch on wood lured Jemma awake, she was comfortable and warm. Jemma remembered getting caught in the storm and a terrible chill taking her over, but how did she get to a warm bed? Opening her eyes with sleepy lethargy Jemma was relieved to find herself in the gorgon's bed. Then it suddenly occurred to her that she as completely naked under the rough cloth of her makeshift blanket. Startled and feeling really naked Jemma sat up pulling the cloth over her body to look around more.

She noticed the stone basin holding the roaring fire radiating warm soothing heat, and she noticed everything she had brought laid out in neat order on top the table. Then she spotted her clothes on a nearby rock laid out to dry. It only took a half a moment for Jemma to figure out what the gorgon had done and a tear welled up.

"Wow, no one takes care of me like this. She saved my life and rearranged her home to accommodate me. She's so wonderful." Jemma whispered unable to keep the words to herself, yet terrified that the gorgon would hear her confession.

Jemma searched the nearby shadows, peering into the darkness searching for the gorgon she knew was there. And quickly became frustrated that the gorgon wasn't showing herself. Frowning and about to get up to look around the gorgon slithered into view, the gorgon was holding what appeared to be a large steaming mug. The gorgon stared at Jemma blinking, than glanced down at the mug in her hands before slithering closer. Without word the gorgon drew near then reached out offering the mug to Jemma.

Jemma couldn't stop the huge smile that blossomed on her face as the gorgon approached, having the gorgon come near made Jemma's heart beat fast and hard making excitement flutter up through her filling her with giddy happiness.

Unbeknownst to Jemma, something was happening to her, happening deep inside and it was changing her in small significant ways. Ways like how Jemma didn't even notice the gorgon's snake body or the snakes for hair, Jemma didn't find the gorgon scary or terrifying anymore. Frankly all Jemma could see was the gorgon's beautiful face, delicate hands, feminine hips and full breasts. All Jemma could see was how beautiful the gorgon was and what an amazing person she was on the inside.

Reaching out and taking the steaming mug from the gorgon's hands, their hands brushed each other's and a thrill ran up Jemma's spine. She smiled nervously to hide how much that quick touch had excited her then looked down into the cup sniffing at the hot water.

"Where did you get a mug from? And tea? Where did the tea come from? This is wonderful, thank you. And thank you for saving me, that storm was much worse than I thought. If you hadn't done what you did I would be very sick right now."

Jemma took a sip of the tea and smiled, it was mint and eucalyptus, and it was exactly what she needed to regain her health from that storm. Jemma took a large careful sip and hummed happily as the warm tea worked its way down.

"Wow, that's good. Thank you so much. This tea is just what I needed."

The gorgon watched her with obvious concern slithering closer slowly, than the gorgon slunk down so that they were eye level with each other. The motion was noticed by Jemma, she was caught by the gorgon's piercing red on red eyes; she set the mug down on her lap and leaned a little closer. The gorgon slithered close so that she was pressed alongside the bed, close to Jemma until they were less than an arm's length away from each other. The gorgon held Jemma's gaze and tilted her head to the side as if about to say something important, the silence stretched out and the moment intensified.

And most wonderful thing happened, the gorgon opened her mouth and with obvious difficulty she spoke in the softest voice Jemma had ever heard yet sounded so clear and close.

"Jemma…are…you…okay? Was…worried."

Jemma burst out in a huge loving smile as she, without thinking, reached out with her right hand for the gorgon's left hand taking gentle hold of it. Jemma marveled at the gorgon's silky smooth skin and incredibly soft hands in the same moment she basked in the fact the gorgon was letting this happen.

And in a rush of overwhelming excitement and happiness, Jemma gushed in an overly honest unfiltered manner still clutching the gorgon's hand. "I really love the way you say my name. I can't believe you're talking! To me! I feel so special. And I am okay, _now_. You saved me. I don't know how to thank you. I was a little startled to wake up naked but I understand; I was soaked to the bone when I arrived. Oh! Since you unpacked everything, what do you think about the gifts I brought you? Do you like them? I brought more of what I know you liked and some useful things I thought you'd like to have here. And did you set this fire up just for me? That stone basin must weigh as much as twenty men? How did you lift it? You're so thoughtful and sweet. You're my best friend, you know. And I don't even know your name? What is your name? Can you tell me or is it a secret?"

Jemma paused to breathe and the gorgon smiled quickly then said carefully. "Glad…you feel…better."

Jemma laughed blushing, the gorgon smiled briefly glancing down at her hand in Jemma's, Jemma followed the gorgon's line of sight and smiled giving the gorgon's hand a loving squeeze.

"Can I know your name? I know you're a gorgon, but it doesn't feel right calling you that and I really would like to call you something, other than friend."

The gorgon looked up catching Jemma's gaze again, and there was sadness in the gorgon's eyes. The gorgon opened her mouth speaking carefully and Jemma caught a glimpse of the gorgon's serpents tongue the forked end flicking among the sharp teeth.

"Haven't…used…my voice…in a long…time, think…I forgot…how. And I…was surprised…I could…Haven't used…my…human….name since I…was cursed. You are the…only…one who's asked. You are…very special…Jemma. Very special."

Jemma blushed, a bright red and tried to hide her smile behind her free hand fisted over her mouth. The gorgon smiled a tiny bit.

"My…name…is Skye."

"That's a beautiful name. Thank you Skye for trusting me with it, I'm, very honored."

"You're special."

"I was going to say that to you. Skye. Wow, I really like your name."

"Not right for a gorgon. I…should have…something terrible. Something…fitting a monster." The gorgon stated with a shrug as her gaze drifted back to their hands.

"I think you're wrong. Skye is a very beautiful name and despite your curse, you are very beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you're a gorgon. I thought gorgons were supposed to be hideous and ugly, and maybe that other gorgon, Medusa, was; but you're not. You are beautiful. Before the curse, you must have been the most beautiful woman in the land."

The gorgon smiled shyly and Jemma grinned pushing. "Oh, I'm right. I was right, wasn't I? You were the most beautiful woman in the land. Well, now you're the most beautiful gorgon there ever was. Maybe too beautiful, I thought gorgon were monsters, but to tell you the truth Skye. I don't see you as a monster, not at all. Am I crazy? Wait, maybe you shouldn't answer that."

The gorgon's smile grew a little more then she shook her head, the snakes that made up her hair hissing at the motion. The gorgon kept her eyes on their hands as she told Jemma. "There is someone…more beautiful."

"Really? Who? Aphrodite?" Jemma asked rolling her eyes comically.

"No, you….I've never seen…anyone…more beautiful, not even…Aphrodite."

Jemma's bottom lip trembled as she tried to suppress the gasp of overwhelming emotion rolling through her. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she smiled lovingly at Skye. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. People have told me I'm smart, that I'm talented with a forge, that I'm a great weapons maker. But, no one has ever told me I'm beautiful; and certainly not more beautiful than the goddess."

"Those people…are fools. Blind fools."

Jemma laughed lightly her eyes twinkly at the Skye.

"Your tea—drink." Skye pushed and Jemma remembered the cup in her lap, she picked it up taking a long drink from it. The tea felt good going down.

"Where did you get the tea from? And the mug?"

"Leftovers from…treasure hunters. Never bothered picking…it over before. Needed to find…something to help you. Was very worried."

"Thank you Skye. It was perfect, _this_ is perfect. Oh, did you see the roast I brought? I wanted to cook for you." Jemma admitted a light blush coloring her cheeks, and Skye began using the pad of her thumb to rub the top of Jemma's hand in a soothing motion.

"Yes, saw everything. It's amazing…Are you trying…to spoil me? Do you want me…to put the…roast on now to cook? I can…make a spit for it."

"Yes, I'm trying to spoil you. I wish I could have brought more. And that would be great if you want to put the meat on now to cook. I am feeling better; we could have some wine while we wait."

"After, you drink all your tea. Still have some left in the pot. Can't let you get sick." The gorgon insisted as she reluctantly let go of Jemma's hand slithering over to the opposite side of the stone basin to pull a small metal pot out of the fire.

The gorgon refilled Jemma's mug with steaming hot tea then set the pot on the edge of the basin within Jemma's reach. The gorgon slithered off into the darkness, with most of the torches in the basin the rest of the cavern was darker than normal leaving most of it in pitch black darkness. It made the area by the bed bathed in the soft glow of the fire, seem very intimate. Jemma felt exposed in more way than one and she was comfortable with it, she was comfortable with Skye.

Jemma sat there under the makeshift blanket sipping on her hot tea positively beaming with happiness. She hummed happily to herself as she patiently waited for the gorgon to return and she did, carrying a makeshift spit made out of Jemma's sword and pieces of wood latched together. Jemma kept beaming as she watched Skye set up the spit and put the meat on to cook.

"Every time I look at you Skye, I feel so special and so blessed. I've never known anyone like you. You're really wonderful you know."

"You, don't know me Jemma." Skye stated bluntly, the same sad look returning to the gorgon's face. The snakes that made up the gorgon's hair, hissed and moved with agitation which grew worse when Skye continued. "I haven't been human…in a long, long time. I lost count of how many years have gone by. I was good once, I was going to be a temple priestess, spend my life honoring Athena. I was cursed instead. And since that terrible day, I've been a monster. I've killed so many, so many. Yes, it's true I can't turn women into stone with my stare, but, all that means is, I get extra practice with my bow. I am a monster Jemma, and that is all I will ever be."

"Where you cursed in this cavern?" Jemma asked in a calm manner that confused Skye.

"No."

"So you traveled here after you were cursed?"

"Yes. I had to find a suitable place to murder people." The gorgon said her tone turning biter.

"I don't believe that Skye. But, before I tell you why I don't think that, can you answer a question for me?"

The gorgon shrugged, she stayed on the opposite side of the basin and kept her eyes on the fire. Jemma continued to drink her tea even reaching over and refilling the mug with the last of the heated liquid.

"On your way to these mountains, from wherever it was that you were cursed; did you at any time break into someone home and turn the men to stone and slaughter the women inside?"

Skye instantly stood up to her full ten feet, her tail twitched back and forth in great agitation and she frowned hard as she shook her head. "No! I did turn two men into stone on my way here but that was because they followed me, tried to hurt me. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"That's exactly my point Skye. You weren't trying to hurt anyone. You didn't attack innocent people or indulge in wanton slaughter. You defended yourself, you defend this cavern. There was a reason you didn't kill me Skye. And not only did you not kill me, you showed me kindness, generosity, hospitality and friendship. And tonight, tonight you saved my life. When I say I think you're wonderful, it's because you've shown me how wonderful you really are. You may be cursed Skye to have the body of a gorgon, but I see the real you, Skye. I think I've been able to see the real you right from the start."

The gorgon slowly settled down to a more normal height so Jemma didn't have to crane her neck up to meet her gaze. Jemma was pleased to see the angry agitated expression slowly slipped off Skye's face for a more relaxed confused one. Taking the last sip of her tea, Jemma made a big deal of finishing it off and showing Skye it was empty. The gorgon smiled a tiny bit and slithered to the table to pick up one of the wine skins and slithered over to Jemma filling Jemma's mug with red wine.

"Thank you Skye."

With the wine skin in her left hand, Skye reached out with her right to reach behind Jemma to run the back of her fingers over Jemma's hair. Pulling back her hand Skye met Jemma's questioning gaze.

"Your hair is wet; you should let it down to dry. You can't get better with a wet head."

"How do you know?" Jemma asked teasing she set the mug down between her legs and reached up with both hands to pull the ribbon from her hair. The blanket keeping Jemma covered barely stayed in place.

"I was human once, remember."

Jemma burst out laughing at the joke, "You're really funny Skye. And you can't argue with me about that. I haven't even taken a sip of wine yet."

The gorgon smiled briefly then slithered back to the table to fill a cup with wine and set the skin next to the others. Skye picked up the cup yet remained by the table, quietly watching Jemma struggle with the wet ribbon and watching the blanket barely covering Jemma's ample bosom. It took Jemma a moment to pull the wet ribbon from the tight wet hair, yet she managed tossing it aside onto the blanket and using both fingers to unwind her hair.

Jemma glanced at the gorgon watching her and she smiled at Skye, it was a flirty smile that she couldn't help, it kept popping up naturally, all she had to do was look the gorgon in the eyes. Jemma hated how far away Skye was, she wanted the gorgon closer.

"Skye? Could I ask a favor of you?"

"What do you need?" Skye asked, her tail twitching in sharp motions back and forth.

"It's my hair. I've made a mess of it. I need to comb it out before it dries but I didn't bring one. And I know you don't have one so I was hoping you could do me the favor of using your hands to comb it out?" Jemma's voice went up and down in nervousness despite her great effort to act as calm as possible.

The gorgon grabbed the wine skin and tossed back her cup of wine before slithering over to the bed. Skye seemed hesitant to get close taking her time setting down the wine skin near Jemma then slithering behind Jemma on the bed. And Jemma pulled the blanket a little better around her torso keeping herself covered yet her shoulders bare. Jemma took a long slow sip of wine letting the gorgon get comfortable. Skye moved to sit behind Jemma half curled up on the bed and floor, as if she wanted to get close yet was too afraid to touch Jemma. Setting her cup down on the bed, Skye reached out with her clawed fingertips and as gently as possible she slowly began untangling Jemma's wet knotted hair.

"This will take some time. I'm surprised you got the ribbon out."

"Skye!"

"What? I'm not lying, this is a mess. Tell me a story while I do this."

"Why me? You could tell me a story?"

"I like the sound of your voice."

"Oh."

Jemma took a moment to think about it, and then she started talking. She told Skye about growing up in a blacksmiths shop, making her first sword and figuring out she was good at it. Jemma talked for a long time only pausing to sip on her mug of wine and to refill it when it was empty. Skye quietly worked on Jemma's hair, she was very gentle and Jemma found it incredibly soothing. And as Jemma spoke, Skye grew comfortable and slowly slithered closer to Jemma, pressing her coils against Jemma's legs on both sides. Jemma leaned into Skye's touch and even rested her arm on Skye's coil.

Three quarters of the way through Jemma's story, Skye finished combing through Jemma's hair. After that Skye carefully ran her fingers through all of Jemma's hair then slowly began massaging Jemma's scalp. Jemma really liked this and kept leaning further and further back into Skye's hands. By the end of Jemma's story, Jemma couldn't concentrate any more.

"Skye that is the most amazing thing I've ever felt. How did you figure out to do that? It feels soooooooo good." Jemma moaned with pleasure and behind her Skye smiled for a long moment.

Out of Jemma's line of sight, Skye continued to massage Jemma's head while the snakes that made up her hair began reaching out to "sniff" Jemma's hair by opening their tiny mouths and flicking their tongues out to catch the scent. Skye silently flared her nostrils with each deep breath; the smell of Jemma was incredibly intoxicating. The gorgon moved her hands lower until she was massaging Jemma's neck then shoulders. And with great reluctance, Skye pulled her hands away as she whispered in apology.

"I should turn the meat."

The moment Skye moved away, Jemma felt the loss and hated it. Jemma couldn't hide the pout forming or stop the heavy dramatic sighs meant to catch Skye's attention. The gorgon took her time moving to the other side of the basin; she reached over and flipped the meat while checking it to make sure it wasn't burning. Jemma continued to pout and sigh and when she looked up catching the gorgon's gaze they both smiled.

And instead of reclaiming her spot next to Jemma on the bed, Skye slithered around the bed picking up the wet gold ribbon. Skye held it up the fire to closely examine the glittering threat then laid it out flat on the table to dry.

"This will look lovely in your hair, the gold sparkling against your dark hair…beautiful."

"When it's dry, or I'm dry. Earlier when you found me I looked like a drowned dog."

Laughter bubbled up in the gorgon surprising Jemma; she wanted to hear it again so Jemma thought of a funny story and tried her hand at telling it. It was about a pig, thick mud and Fitz and herself as children. To her delight, Jemma got Skye to laugh out loud several times. When the story was finished, Jemma was beaming with happiness at Skye.

"You have such a beautiful laugh. I could listen to it all night." Jemma confessed with a sparkle to her eyes, the gorgon smiled shyly in return.

The gorgon moved to back to the wine skin refilling Jemma's mug and her cup, then moved back to her spot by the table. Still much too far away for Jemma's tastes, she frowned pouting again and blatantly gave Skye a look while patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"Skye! You're too far away, please come closer."

Skye looked away with a conflicted expression, but she still slithered over to Jemma taking a seat next to the young woman leaving room between them on the bed.

"You're still too far away." Jemma complained giving Skye a disappointed look.

Skye met Jemma's gaze and smiled softly, "I'm right here."

"Right there, is not right here. I want you closer. You are too far away." Jemma insisted and Skye lifted up and moved a little closer.

Jemma gave her a loving smile as she asked Skye. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"I'm going to check to see if your clothes are dry." Skye replied getting up and slithering away quickly. Jemma full on pouted and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Still not dry." Skye declared slowly slithering back. Skye kept her eyes on the fire or the ground trying to avoid Jemma's piercing gaze, then she made the mistake of looking up and was instantly caught by Jemma's hazel eyes.

"Please Skye."

Skye sighed lightly and slithered forward taking a close seat next to Jemma, and Jemma didn't hesitate when she reached out taking Skye's left hand between both of her own. Skye stared at their clasped hands and asked softly.

"Tell me a story?"

"I was hoping you would tell me yours. Skye how did you get cursed? How did you end up as a gorgon? I know it's a difficult subject, and I promise I won't share it with anyone. I was just curious about the circumstances that lead us to meet like this."

Skye looked up staring into Jemma's eyes for a very long moment, Jemma's heart picked up its pace as nervousness and worry flooded Jemma's veins. Afraid she stepped over the line Jemma was a breath away from taking the request back when the gorgon shook her head, and a single tear escaped. Jemma stared at the wet streak with shock.

"I'm sorry Skye; you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's alright Jemma. Someone should know, maybe you can tell me why. I never figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked full of concern, she leaned in closer to the gorgon pressing her arm against Skye's. Jemma could feel the gorgon lean into her.

"I've never been sure if my offense warranted the punishment."

"Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell. It was the festival honoring Athena. I was supposed to take my vow to become a priestess of Athena in two day's time. The festival would be my last as a girl." Skye began her story and told Jemma everything she could remember. And in Skye's recollection, her grave mistake was breaking her vows before she had the chance to make them.

Jemma listened with empathy, and had to refrain from reaching out to hug Skye three different times. She had no idea, Skye had been a princess of the great city of Athens, that was a huge surprise, but, Jemma could definitely imagine what Skye had been like as a girl Jemma's age.

What Jemma did not like was the introduction of this Steve Rodgers, and from the moment Skye began speaking about him an uncomfortable knot formed in Jemma's stomach and remained getting bigger and more painful as Skye continued on. When Skye described kissing Steve, Jemma started grinding her teeth trying to hide her grimace of distaste. And in that moment as Skye tried to explain her attraction to this strange man, a startling realization hit Jemma. Her mind spun, the knot in Jemma's stomach rose up to choke her as she realization of what she was feeling washed over her. Jemma was jealous. She was jealous of this man Steve, for kissing Skye, for getting close to Skye.

However, before the full weight of guilt from such thoughts could weigh Jemma down, the next part of Skye's story caught her attention and her own worries were forgotten. With great difficulty and a few shed tears, Skye told Jemma of seeing a blonde woman in the shadows watching her as she transformed into the gorgon, then she described turning Steve into stone. Jemma was completely wrapped up in Skye's tale, and she started crying when Skye described the journey she had to make to the cavern.

"Jemma? Why are you crying? Was it that sad?" Skye asked concern twisting her face, she leaned in and moved her head down to try to see Jemma's face, but Jemma had lowered her face to hide her tears.

"Skye!" Jemma exclaimed letting go of Skye's hand to reach out and wrap her arms around the surprised gorgon to hug her tightly. And once her arms were around the gorgon's shoulders and all Jemma could smell was the earthy scent of Skye's green-white skin Jemma burst into full on sobbing. Pressing her face into the crook of Skye's neck and shoulder, Jemma clutched the gorgon tightly only feeling relief when the gorgon wrapped her own arms around Jemma hugging her back just as tight.

They sat hugging in silence while Jemma cried, Skye waited until Jemma finally calmed a few minutes later then asked softly, "Jemma? What's wrong?"

"That, that, that was so terrible Skye. So, very terrible. How in the world did you survive something like that?" Jemma managed to say through tears choked words.

"I don't think I did." Skye answered truthfully and Jemma tightened her hold on Skye.

"It wasn't the vows Skye."

"What do you mean Jemma? It had to be the vows. What else could it have been?"

"I didn't know it was you Skye, I didn't know."

"Jemma, what are you talking about?"

"I've heard your story before; a bard from Athens came to the village when I was a small child. I didn't recognize it at first as your story because, well, the tale the bard told was about how the prettiest girl the in land stole the goddess Athena's lover and how the goddess grew angry and cursed the girl for taking away the one she loved. Skye you were not cursed because you broke vow you never had the chance to take! You were cursed for kissing and…loving…that man!"

Skye was startled and it hit her hard, she let go of Jemma and stood up slithering away. There was deep contemplative expression on Skye's face that alarmed Jemma.

"But…but…but…but, I didn't love that man. I only kissed him. I was just a girl, it was a festival and he was handsome. I didn't know. I didn't know…it was just a kiss in the heat of the moment. It was just a kiss…"

The lost look on Skye's face deepened and Skye slunk to the floor in one large coil and she started softly crying into her hands.

Jemma's eyes went wide and she rushed off the bed dragging the makeshift blanket with her using her arm to keep it pinned in place. Jemma licked her lips frowning, and she took a moment to figure out how to approach the distraught gorgon without losing the blanket. She finally settled on tucking the blanket in on itself then kneeling down alongside the gorgon and hugging her. Jemma didn't even notice that the snakes that made up Skye's hair were nuzzling her and winding themselves into Jemma's loose long locks.

And they sat there on the ground until Skye stopped crying, then in a soft soothing voice Jemma asked Skye to get up and move to the bed with her. Skye reluctantly did, her arms hung limply at her sides, she seemed to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders. Jemma helped Skye to the bed gently pushing her to lay down on it and Skye curled up on her side, her eyes lost to the flames sprouting out of the basin. Jemma watched her with a concerned expression then moved to check on the meat.

The meat looked done, so Jemma went over to the table in search of her dagger to cut into the beef to make sure. The dagger was under one of the wine skins, it took a moment and Jemma pulled the meat off the fire letting it rest on a clean cloth on the table. Jemma's blanket slipped in that moment and she barely caught the cloth in time. Once it was wrapped tightly around her again, Jemma peeked at Skye over her shoulder wondering if Skye caught that and was disappointed to notice Skye still staring blankly at the fire.

Jemma hated seeing Skye like this; she walked back over to the bed and stood between Skye's line of sight and the fire.

"Scoot in a little." Jemma asked in a soft pleading voice and Skye automatically complied, moving back to the center of the bed to give Jemma room. Jemma climbed into bed, minding the blanket to make sure she didn't accidently expose herself this close to Skye.

The gorgon was lost in her own mind, lying on her side. Facing Skye, Jemma inched closer also on her side until they were close, almost face to face. Jemma paused biting her lower lip for a long moment, then huffed when she came to a decision. Scooting forward some more, Jemma reached out and gently pulled Skye in until the gorgon was laying half on top Jemma and they were holding each other close. It the most intimate position Jemma had ever been in with another person, and that it was the gorgon was not lost on Jemma, how could it when she was pressed head to toe against Skye. The quiet moment became very meaningful to Jemma.

And, for almost an hour they lay quietly together thinking.

In the quiet of the moment Jemma's thoughts circled around Skye and her new realization about her feelings toward Skye. Jemma was not a complete innocent, she had romantic entanglements in the recent past and because of that, Jemma was aware of how dangerous these new feelings for Skye were. There was no mistaking it, Jemma was falling for Skye, and that terrified her. What if Skye didn't feel the same way?

Drawing Jemma out of her introspection was Skye taking several large deep breaths that Jemma could feel the gorgon exhale against her neck tickling her with the warmth. Then Jemma felt a fast feather light pressure against her neck and heard lips smacking.

"What was that?" Jemma asked still enjoying the close up view of Skye's special hair, she got the distinct impression the small snakes _liked_ her.

"I was curious." Skye replied smacking her lips a little more.

"About what?"

"What a goddess tasted like."

"What? Skye? What are you talking about?" Jemma asked giggling when she felt that slick fast pressure up her neck again.

"You. I'm talking about you. I'm convinced Jemma, that you're a goddess. You have to be, who else would befriend a gorgon? Who else could see past the monster to the human still inside? Who else would be willing to tell me the truth about my curse? Only you. So you must be a goddess, come to save me."

"You tasted me?"

Skye did it again with her serpents tongue tickling Jemma's neck and ear. "Yes, and you taste like sunshine and honey."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Skye? How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're hurting, I wanted to know if you're feeling better. I want to help Skye."

"You already have. I would have thrown myself off the mountain if you weren't here. It wouldn't kill me only knock me out for a while, still, anything to dull the pain."

"Skye! Stop talking like that. I never want to hear you talk like that ever again! Do you understand Skye? You can't threaten to leave me like that, please!" Jemma pleaded loudly pulling back from Skye to look the gorgon in the eyes with an intense panicked expression.

Skye looked startled by Jemma's outburst, she quickly agreed. "Okay, I won't. I didn't need to Jemma. Not with you here. You've made me feel human again. You make me want to live life again, not just exist."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come, let us eat and drink what you have brought and celebrate."

"Celebrate? Skye?"

"Yes, celebrate. Come." Skye let go of Jemma sitting up and leaning over her, Jemma looked up at Skye with a big smile she loved how Skye's snake hair reached out toward her. The tip of Skye's tail began flicking against Jemma's bare feet tickling her. Jemma started giggling.

"Celebrate what Skye?"

"My curse." Skye said with a big smile and slithered off and over to the table to refill both their cups with wine.

"What?" Jemma rushed after Skye almost losing her blanket twice, she had to use two hands and both arms to keep it on.

"Yes. Is that surprising?" Skye asked pausing; she was clearing the table to set the food out.

"Yes that's surprising. Why?" Jemma asked making sure to see Skye's eyes when she answered.

"Complete truth?" Skye asked instead.

"Yes."

"Lying with you on the bed, I realized something good came from this curse."

"And what was that?"

"I wouldn't have met you if I had not been cursed. I know exactly how many winters have passed Jemma. We never would have met otherwise. And it pains me more than anything, to even try to imagine what it would be like not knowing you. It would have been such a dull numb existence."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. You're very special Jemma."

Jemma blushed from head to toe, and she smiled from ear to ear, she didn't know what to say so she said nothing. Skye finished setting the table then dragged the whole thing over to the bed so Jemma could sit down and be comfortable. Skye didn't come out and say it, instead she gently ushered Jemma to her set and served her wine then a bit of all the food. Jemma felt like a princess with all the special attention.

They ate heartily and finished off the first skin of wine. Skye asked Jemma endless questions about her village, her family and her life. Skye wanted to know everything, so Jemma told her. The mood remained intimate yet mirthful until Jemma got sleepy from having a full belly and lots of wine. And when Jemma couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, Skye insisted she lay down to sleep and Jemma insisted Skye lay down with her. Skye pulled the table back to its original position and lay down with Jemma who immediately snuggled close wrapping one arm tightly around Skye's waist, and pressing her face to Skye's chest. Jemma was asleep in moments.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The gorgon lay on her back, the comfortable weight of Jemma on top of her. In her mind she went over each interaction with the girl, from start to finish. Tonight, everything had been different, intimate, intense and life changing. _

_To think all these years, she was wrong about why she was cursed. And it didn't really help to know it was over some silly youthful mistake, it made her feel ill, even though she wasn't capable of feeling ill anymore. A gorgon's body was indestructible, nothing affected it._

_Breaking down in front of Jemma was the first time in all her years as a gorgon she cried. She didn't even know it was possible until the tears were streaming down her face. _

_Jemma._

_The honesty that poured from her mouth every time she spoke to the beautiful odd girl; was unnerving and disorienting. Jemma was the first person to look past the gorgon to the human inside and that changed Skye. She didn't __**feel **__like a monster anymore. She felt human every time she looked into Jemma's eyes, felt human every time Jemma touched her without hesitation, felt so very human lying here, now with Jemma. _

_Jemma made Skye's heart beat fast, made her feel giddy excitement; and she filled Skye with a longing Skye had never experienced before. The longing pushed Skye to Jemma, overwhelmed her with the desire to get even closer. What did this all mean? Why was this girl, this beautiful intelligent, amazing girl getting to her like this? _

_Skye looked down at Jemma, in her sleep the young woman had twisted around trying to get closer to Skye and the makeshift blanket came loose. Jemma never woke; she pressed her naked body against Skye's, even throwing one leg over Skye's hips. The gorgon smiled at Jemma and pulled the makeshift blanket free and laid it over Jemma covering her. _

_At first Skye thought nothing of having Jemma's naked body pressed against her, but the heat coming from between Jemma's legs and the heat of Jemma's breath against her breasts slowly and surely began to affect Skye. _

_A new urge awoke._

_And Skye began to wonder what Jemma's lip's would feel like against her own. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jemma woke up giggling. She was so comfortable, so warm and content; she didn't want to move at all. A steady strong heat beat under her ear lulled her awake and she slowly opened her eyes and realized three things in an instant. Her face was literally pressed against both of Skye's breasts, and that her body was wrapped around Skye's with no blanket in between them; and worst of all, she was wet from her dreams of Skye and that wetness was pressed against Skye's hip.

Biting her bottom lip, Jemma looked up to see Skye watching her with a small smile. "Did you sleep well Jemma?"

Jemma nodded yes and inadvertently rubbed her face against both of Skye's breasts and the gorgon chuckled lightly. "That tickles."

"You're ticklish?" Jemma asked suddenly distracted.

"Apparently." The gorgon's eyes seemed to twinkle in the low fire light.

Jemma felt an urge well up, an urge to lean up and kiss Skye on the lips. And as quickly as it welled up, so did Jemma's fear. Along with a thousand questions which included, what if she wasn't thinking and had actually kissed Skye? Jemma assumed, Skye would pull back and look at her in disgust and she'd lose Skye forever. The panic that rose up with those questions made Jemma's heart race and made her abruptly move away from Skye. So abruptly, Skye noticed and frowned as Jemma scurried as quickly as she could off of Skye. Jemma blushed from head to toe and ran over to her dry clothes snatching them up to run into the darkness and dress. And in those few moments Jemma panicked and decided to run.

So she did.

Jemma dressed quickly and with heavy panting breaths, she rushed back to Skye looking guilty and embarrassed. And with stammering, hesitant broken words Jemma gave Skye a lame excuse and ran. "I'm sorry, Skye….they…need me at home. I have to go."

Jemma left everything behind and ran for the stairs. Skye watched completely confused then chased after Jemma catching her at the top of the stairs.

"Jemma! Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Skye begged holding Jemma's hand, but Jemma was in a full panic. Terrified Jemma pulled her hand away and replied, "I have to go home Skye. My family…needs me. I have to go right now."

"Will you come back?"

Jemma saw the fear in the gorgon's eyes and it forced the tears she had been holding back to well up and spill over down her cheeks. With trembling lips and chin; tears raining down her face Jemma firmly stated. "I promise you Skye. I will return."

And Jemma ran off.

**One month later…**

Sitting in her shop Jemma was finishing the shield; she had been working on it for three weeks straight. It was the best shield she had ever made. A perfect circle made of the finest hardest metal that covered shoulder to hip with a three color scheme and a simple pattern dominating the design, it was perfect. And it matched the serpentine sword Jemma finished a week before.

They were both gifts for Skye, and Jemma was so nervous and giddy about giving it to the gorgon, she didn't know what to do with herself.

Philip, Fitz, Ward, Tobias and Helen all pestered Jemma over the last four weeks about where she went, what she did and what she was up to. Jemma refused to talk and everyone was bothered by Jemma's silence and by Jemma's bullheaded work- all-hours attitude. For the last month all Jemma did was work endlessly and cry in private. Fitz and Tobias noticed and they both tried to ask only to get an angry look from Jemma in response. Ward also noticed, however he knew his concern would not be welcome, still he went out of his way every morning to bring Jemma a small gift, sometimes a freshly picked flower, sometimes a small loaf of still warm bread and sometimes Ward would get to the shop early to clean it and set it up for Jemma giving her an easy morning. It was obvious to everyone what Ward was trying to do, only Jemma never took notice, her mind was somewhere else.

The next morning Philip woke his daughter up in her shop asleep over her work table, telling her it was time for breakfast. Still half asleep she dutifully nodded and stood up wiping sleep from her eyes, blinking in the dim light she looked at work table and smiled. She had forgotten in her exhaustion that she had finally finished working on the shield and the sword. Giddy excitement filled her with energy and revived her, and pushed away the last of her drowsiness. Philip watched his daughter carefully with a light frown taking note of everything she did and everything she didn't' say.

They walked in silence to the tavern and it wasn't until Jemma had a very long swig of mead that she finally asked her father. "You only keep quiet if I'm in trouble father. What did I do this time?"

"You've been working non-stop on that shield and sword; now that it's done, what are you going to do with it?"

"Why?" Jemma asked rather bluntly in return, she was never this direct with her father, however she was so tired from her excursion she had no patience this new day.

"We have a trip to make to Oteaea; all of us are expected to make the journey. Did you forget we're closing up the house and the shop to make the trip? Jemma where had your head been all these weeks? What is going on with you? Daughter, you've never been one to forget details or any sort. I know something is on your mind and has been on your mind for some time now."

"It's nothing father, I've had a project to finish that's all. When are you planning on leaving for the trip?"

"Why?"

"I have deliver, what I finished."

"Three days."

"How much time will you give me to deliver the shield and sword?"

"A day and a half at the most, you have to make this trip Jemma. You're the star of our family, the one that makes the best weapons. Everyone will want to meet you. This trip will set us up for our future, a bigger shop a bigger business and something for both you and your brother."

"I have to make this trip father to deliver the sword and shield. I gave my word."

"Alright," Philip gave in with a heavy sigh. "A day and a half no longer, we're expected in Oteaea before the new moon; that doesn't give us much time."

"Thank you Father."

Jemma left before dawn heading up to see Skye. I had been a month, a very long month since she run away, like a coward. She had freaked out, panicked and ran in a moment of self-doubt and embarrassment. Once Jemma was halfway down the mountain she regretted her actions, but, it was too late.

After crying about it all the way home, Jemma grew determined to make it up to Skye by making her a shield and sword fitting a gorgon. And that was what Jemma focused on for four weeks, she made the special sword and the special shield along with everything her father needed her to make. And she was miserable. Jemma could not get over the way she ran away from Skye, she was so ashamed. She was desperate to go back, and make amends, and she wasn't going to go empty handed. On top of the shield and sword, Jemma also took with her more wine, meats, cheese and this time some baked sweets.

The morning after finishing her work, Jemma left two hours before dawn. No one saw her leave the village or put a new mark on the scratch stone before taking the path into the Iron Mountains. On her hike up, Jemma went over her plan. She was not going to mess things up with Skye by letting Skye know she was in love with her. Instead she was going to be the best friend ever, because losing Skye was not a possibility Jemma was willing to face. The very idea of losing Skye made Jemma feel as if she as being pierced through the heart, the pain was too much. Jemma would do what it took to make sure that didn't happen.

The journey up the mountain didn't even faze Jemma this time; she was too focused on seeing Skye as quickly as possible. She made great time which was good since the shield made getting through the narrow pass difficult. But, by mid-morning Jemma had reached the courtyard, she noticed right away there were new stone men littered her path. Jemma's only thought upon seeing that was her hope that Skye was unharmed.

At the top of the stairs Jemma pulled off her pack and set the gifts down on the floor, then ran as fast as she could down the steps. At the base of the stairs Jemma called out for Skye.

"Skye! Skye! Skye!"

The gorgon slithered out of the shadows, a sad look in her eyes. Jemma didn't hesitate, she shouted Skye's name and threw herself into the gorgon's arms. The gorgon caught Jemma and lifted her up in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Skye. I'm so sorry I left like I did. I was wrong, so wrong. Please forgive me Skye. Please forgive me."

"I do. And that doesn't matter Jemma, what matters, is that you came back."

**Two months later…**

_Skye was pacing the cavern, looping it again and again and again. She was expecting Jemma to arrive at any time. She missed Jemma so much, and was so eager to see her again she didn't know how to contain her energetic excitement. _

_When Jemma left, Skye reverted back to what she was before, a monster full of rage, full of anger. Skye didn't know why Jemma suddenly left as she did. Skye thought about every single word spoken, gesture made and couldn't think of a single thing that could explain the sudden exit. Skye was confused and felt completely rejected. The pain that it caused confused and enraged Skye. New treasure hunters came, and she turned them all into stone. Skye enjoyed it, because it distracted her from the pain of loss she felt at Jemma's absence. Skye thought about Jemma constantly, missing her with every fiber of her being and hoping, wishing and dreaming of Jemma's return. _

_When Jemma came back to Skye, the gorgon felt as if a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe freely again. Skye lived in darkness, she __**was**__ darkness and Jemma was the light, she was pure sunshine. And Jemma brought gifts as an apology, not that it was necessary. A shield and sword that matched the gorgon, and Skye was beyond touched, it was enough that Jemma returned, that she kept her word and yet, to receive those gifts…the massive swelling of feeling flooding through Skye cemented her heart in pledge to Jemma forever and always. _

_To Skye, Jemma was the most important thing in Skye's existence, there was nothing else._

_Jemma returned, and fawned over Skye for a full night before having to rush home, this time Jemma left two sets of clothes, a sleep shirt and a set of dishes behind. Jemma wanted to make it absolutely clear she was not only coming back, but that she was making the cavern her home, she was making Skye her home. _

_Before Jemma left take that trip, she took great pains to explain to Skye, the trip she had to take and how long she would be gone, and to promise to return as soon as she could. Skye could not deny Jemma anything, whatever Jemma wanted Skye gave her freely. And because Jemma made it clear when she would return again, Skye was fine waiting, as a gorgon she had all the time in the world. _

_A month later Jemma returned, and after that she spent two nights with Skye at a time, every other week._

_It was beyond wonderful._

_Each long visit was sustenance to Skye's starved existence. Skye wasn't the same gorgon anymore, she wasn't the same anything. She didn't even exist for the same reasons anymore; she existed for Jemma and only for Jemma. _

_And yet Skye couldn't tell Jemma the truth. She was afraid. _

_So for many visits, Skye pretended it was enough. She convinced herself it was enough. It had to, be enough. What else could she do? Longing for Jemma, wanting Jemma, made Skye very vulnerable, Jemma made Skye feel very human. Gorgon or not, Skye was helpless in Jemma's hands. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jemma reached the courtyard with a full pack and rushed past the multitude of stone statues to reach the fake wall only slowing down to make the turn. She was so excited to spend time with Skye, she felt like a child given a special magical gift that was just for her. She couldn't wait to get there. Taking it three steps at a time, Skye was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and Jemma launched into Skye's arms hugging the gorgon fiercely. Skye kissed Jemma's neck multiple times as she carried Jemma and the massive pack Jemma was carrying into the cavern all the way to the gorgon's bed.

Skye set Jemma down and helped Jemma take off the massive pack setting the whole thing on top the table. Skye turned back to Jemma reaching back down and picking Jemma up in a long tight hug pulling Jemma over to the bed, to lay down entwined around Jemma, while Jemma snuck kisses to Skye's neck and cheek over and over again as they lay together, happy.

Jemma was extremely aware of how her relationship with Skye had changed over the short time they had known each other. And Jemma wouldn't change it for the world, she loved Skye so much. She wanted to be around her all the time; she wanted to build a life with Skye. Jemma just needed the courage to tell her and find out if it was even possible.

Over the last few visits the routine they settled in where basically non-sexual dates, they didn't kiss or touch each other but they acted as a couple and they were happy. There was an unspoken tension between them, as if they both held a secret they were afraid to share; so both pretended everything was okay. And this trip would be the last for a while; Jemma was expected to lead the sale of one hundred crossbows, six hundred swords and six hundred daggers to a king in the west.

Jemma was not looking forward to this trip, every time they had to make this particular journey; Jemma was plagued with complications and hassles. It had to do with a person she met when she was sixteen, a first love they say, and a first heart-break. It made dealing with the person difficult. Jemma didn't want to tell Skye about this person, because as far as she was concerned no one outside the cave mattered. Skye was everything to Jemma, everything.

And after lying together for a very long time just breathing in each other's scent, they moved from the bed to unpack the bag and set the table for dinner. Jemma never wasted an opportunity to spoil Skye and it showed, and Skye adored Jemma taking every opportunity to treat Jemma extra special. Jemma even made a big show of sewing a proper blanket from the makeshift one Skye created for her when she was ill. And together they had a wonderful night. The next morning, they cuddled for hours wrapped up in each other before Jemma left to head home for that trip.

Jemma was loath to go yet, she had no choice. Skye made it obvious she didn't want Jemma to leave yet understood and they made firm plans on when they would see each other again. They planned on meeting no later then the full moon. And with heavy hearts they parted ways.

**Four weeks later…**

_The agreed upon time they were supposed to meet came and went, Skye was worried. Jemma was never late. Skye waited and waited and waited, one day turned into two, two into three, three in six and six into fourteen. _

_Skye was so anxious to see Jemma she couldn't wait anymore. So she decided to do something she had never done before, she armed herself with the sword and the shield, as well as massive black cloak Jemma had given her and Skye left her cavern going down the mountain. _

_Skye moved cautiously, yet with determination and speed. She had not stepped out of her layer in so long she was strained to remember the path she took getting there in the first place. For the first few minutes nothing distracted Skye from her purpose, a little after that, new scents carried on the wind, different strong scents, that stopped Skye distracting her primal mind that protected her. She had to purposely remind herself of her goal to keep going. _

_The further down the mountain Skye got, the more she panicked internally. She had never done anything like this before; exposing herself could mean eternal physical pain and punishment if they caught her and imprisoned her, the worst fate imaginable. And even though she was genuinely hesitant, Skye pushed on, she was desperate to make sure Jemma was okay. Skye had waited until after the last light faded from the sky to set out, by the time she reached the scratch stone it was the late and few people were out. _

_Skye recalled everything Jemma told her of the village to map it out in her head so she knew exactly where she was and where Jemma would most likely be. If Skye could prevent anyone needlessly coming across her and getting hurt the better, frankly it was Skye's only real fear. She did not want to hurt anyone; she just wanted to make sure Jemma was okay. And staying in the deep shadows, Skye made sure no one saw her._

_At this time of night if everything were okay, Jemma would most likely be in the tavern so Skye checked there first. She slithered over then on to the roof slipping in through a tiny hole between a great beam and the thatch roof. It gave Skye the perfect view of everyone in the room, and Skye's instincts were on the mark. _

_In the middle of the tavern surrounded by a multitude of people sat Jemma, the beautiful hazel eyed beauty seemed to be the center of attention. _

_Relieved that Jemma was indeed okay, Skye moved to leave when the beautiful blonde across from Jemma leaned over running the back of her fingers across Jemma's cheek in a very intimate affectionate manner. And Skye froze watching further, desperate to figure out the relationship between the two. And paying closer attention only angered Skye further. _

_The blonde across from Jemma was tall, beautiful with piercing blue eyes and a direct smile. The blonde was also very hands on with Jemma, touching her face, her arm, her hand every chance she got. While Jemma seemed not to like it or encourage it, in fact she grimaced with each new touch and Skye could see the subtle cringe in Jemma's face. Jemma didn't want the blonde's affection, so Skye had to ask…what was going on?_

_Staying put Skye listened to everything said at Jemma's table and the tables immediately surrounding Jemma's. And within a half an hour, Skye learned Jemma had not been exaggerating about her family, and her family's intentions regarding Jemma's future. Fitz was fine as was the father known as Philip, it was Ward that bothered Skye; the look in Ward's eyes told Skye volumes about his intentions and she did not like it at all. And he watched Jemma with such a loaded look, it was if he knew something about Jemma that others did not. Worse was the blonde, from her conversation with Jemma, Skye figured out they had been together before. _

_Wait, what? Jemma had been with a woman before? Jemma had been with a woman before. _

_Jemma had been with a woman before and maybe, just maybe, if Skye had the courage to confess to Jemma her real feelings, Skye might have a chance with Jemma. Then Skye watched the blonde take Jemma's hand and quietly ask for another chance. And Jemma didn't say anything she stared at the blonde open mouthed looking a little shocked. _

_Skye waited for three heartbeats for Jemma to turn the blonde down, and when she didn't Skye took off slithering out of the tavern as fast as her tail could take her. Skye was devastated, it was obvious to Skye that Jemma was going to accept the blonde's advances and never return to visit Skye ever again, why would Jemma? When she could have a beautiful human girl right here. Skye thought the worst and ran home as fast as she could with fantasies of throwing herself off the cliff dancing through her mind. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jemma was miserable.

The trip she made with her family took longer than it was supposed to. The weather was bad making the roads a mess slowing them down. Then when they reached their destination everything was drug out because Jemma's ex was looking for more time with her. Jemma tried her hardest to be patient and polite, but in truth, all Jemma wanted was to get back to Skye.

And yet, her father insisted she stay to entertain an old girlfriend, just because the old girlfriend happened to the daughter of king from a nearby kingdom. Jemma never did much of anything with Bobbi, it was more infatuation than anything else; what Jemma didn't learn until this trip was apparently, Bobbi had retained strong feelings for Jemma all this time. Strong enough so that when Bobbi got the chance to take advantage of Jemma being there for the drop off, Bobbi jumped on it immediately prolonging it as much as she could. And Jemma was helpless to say no, not when a future order was on the line. So Jemma was forced to play nice and she did.

Until now.

Not only did Bobbi insist on dragging out the sale and turn over of goods, she also insisted on accompanying the family back to their shop. They actually arrived back at the village at sunset, yet Bobbi insisted on being shown the shop, other weapons for sale then took them out for a meal and drinks at the tavern. Jemma was done playing nice. It was getting late and Jemma had other places to be.

"You seem distracted Jemma. What's wrong?" Bobbi asked with a flirty smile that Jemma didn't even notice.

"Uh, actually, I am distracted. I don't think that rabbit is sitting well with me. I think I should go lay down for a little while. Will you let my father know and Fitz? I don't want them to worry and I don't want to force anyone to end their night early. I know you don't get out to this part of the world very often. Please Bobbi, enjoy yourself." Jemma stated giving Bobbi a weak smile.

"I don't want you to go Jemma. You are the party." Bobbi insisted reaching out to take Jemma's hand. Jemma smiled politely and let Bobbi take her hand for a brief moment. "I've got to go Bobbi."

"Jemma are you going to tell me why you turned me down? At least before I leave?" Bobbi pleaded softly imploring Jemma with her eyes. Jemma plastered a strained smile on her face replying, "I already told you Bobbi, I've moved on, that's all. Good night."

And with that Jemma slipped away despite Bobbi's protests.

Outside Jemma let out a huge breath she had been holding in for hours, pretending to be interested in someone and something she had no interest in was beyond exhausting. Jemma casually walked home so not to arouse any one's suspicions, and when she reached her room she set up bed too look like someone was sleeping in it then quickly grabbed her things, including a loaf of fresh baked bread and sweets, cheese, sausage and two skins of wine. Sneaking out the back Jemma took the long way to the scratch stone to make sure no one saw her.

The moon was still rising in the night sky when Jemma started up the path.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Not long after Jemma snuck away, Ward tried to drown his heartbreak in endless cups of mead.

No matter how he tried, no matter what he did, Ward knew Jemma would never be his. The more he did to get close to her, the more she pulled away, lost in her head, and lost to someone else. Ward had known Jemma for many years, he liked to think he knew her rather well, and because of that he knew exactly what that look in her eyes meant. And he mourned never getting the chance with the one woman he thought he loved.

Ward was particularly miserable this evening, not only due to Jemma's complete lack of attention toward him, but also because of the trip they just returned from. Ward had always known about Lady Bobbi's affection for Jemma yet having to watch Lady Bobbi try to woo Jemma for weeks was just too much. Salt to an open wound would have been kinder.

So when Ward noticed Jemma sneak off, he smirked enjoying the disappointed expression on Lady Bobbi's face. Then curiosity got the better of him and he slunk out following Jemma. Ward stayed to the shadows and when he saw Jemma causally walk home and go inside, he felt very foolish. And still he lingered, watching the light shinning through the curtain in the window, he planned on staying until the light went out and a short time later it did. Only Ward was lost in his thoughts and dashed dreams about Jemma. Mourning his loss, he drained the last of his mead and tossed the cup aside. With a heavy sigh Ward moved to leave when he heard the back door to the house open and slam shut. Confused and curious Ward moved quietly around to the back of the house to see Jemma sneaking out with a large pack, Jemma was leaving, but to go where in the middle of the night? Worried about Jemma, Ward continued to follow her.

And he followed her all the way to the scratch stone.

With wide frightened eyes, Ward's mouth fell open as he watched Jemma head directly into the mountains of death. No one ever came back from those mountains and to see Jemma take that path with such determination proved to Ward, Jemma was lost.

Tears pooled and spilled down Ward's face, he didn't understand why Jemma was going into that deadly territory, and he was not brave enough to go after her so he cried for her at the scratch stone. And for ten minutes Ward tried to find reason Jemma would go to someplace so dangerous and the only thing that came to mind was this new love of Jemma's. Whoever it was, Ward hoped that person understood what a gift of Jemma's love was and kept her safe.

Dejected and morose, Ward went back to the tavern to drink, and drink he did, until the tavern owner's brother hauled him home tossing him in his own bed where he passed out. Many hours later, a little before dawn a group of people stomped into his room and a bucket of ice cold water was tossed upon him shocking him awake.

"What! What's going on?" Ward gasped choking on the water, he stare wide eyed worried at the group staring at him.

Philip, Fitz, Tobias, Helen, Lady Bobbi, Lady Bobbi's six person guard, along with two village elders, and six village men were staring at Ward with accusations in their eyes. Lady Bobbi had her sword pulled and pointed at Ward. Philip frowned, bluntly telling Ward. "Ward we need your help. Jemma's gone. We don't know how long or where she went. We have to find her, now."

"We're afraid she as taken against her will." Fitz explained and Ward's mind shifted to what he saw the night before, and everyone saw that look on his face.

"Ward," Philip began staring hard into the younger man's eyes. "Do you know who took Jemma?"

"Um…I saw her last night." Ward mumbled and Bobbi's sheathed her sword to reach down and grab the tall man by his shirt and haul him to his feet. And with a very hard glare from Lady Bobbi, she ordered Ward. "Tell us everything."

"I saw Jemma leave last night; she had her travel pack with her." Ward got out and Fitz interrupted wondering. "Maybe Jemma went to her special alone-spot? You know just to get away for a while."

"That is a good possibility, but I don't know where that place is. Jemma refused to tell us." Philip replied to his son. Lady Bobbi was staring at Ward suspiciously.

"You saw Jemma leave which way did she go?" Lady Bobbi demanded of Ward.

"You don't want to know." Ward replied, and Philip frowned in anger, Lady Bobbi looked ready to physically hurt him.

"Ward I know you're disappointed Jemma doesn't want to marry you. But if you know where she went you have to tell us." Philip demanded and Ward's shoulders slumped and he told them with a heavy sigh.

"Jemma passed the scratch stone; she took the path up into the Iron Mountains."

"No! Jemma would never be so foolish to risk her life like that." Fitz argued and Tobias groaned.

"Tobias, what is it? Do you know something?" Philip asked and Tobias saw everyone including his wife watching him closely with suspicion.

Tobias frowned looking very guilty then he admitted, "Jemma's been going up to the Iron Mountains a few times now, I think she's meeting someone up there. She's never told me who but I've caught Jemma talking to herself about someone that doesn't live in the village."

"A monster lives in those mountains! The girl will be killed!" The village elder declared sending everyone into a tizzy.

"We get a rescue party together right now and we get Jemma back before the monster gets her! Who's with me?" Lady Bobbi declared everyone shouted in agreement.

Ward watched with a spinning hung over mind as everyone capable of holding a sword gathered their weapons to march into the mountains and rescue Jemma. And as dawn brought new light for a new day, an armed mob gathered eager to rescue one of their own. And not long after dawn the mob passed by the scratch stone to head deep in the Iron Mountains.

**Hours earlier, a little after the witching hour…**

Jemma was in such a rush to reach the ruined temple she was practically running up the path. Finally free of her family obligations, Jemma wasn't going to put off seeing Skye anymore, not even for a minute. The business trip she was forced to take had stretched her patience as far as it could go and it made Jemma realize one very important thing, she was in love with Skye and she wasn't going to hold back with her feelings anymore. Jemma wanted to tell Skye the whole truth and though she was terrified, Jemma was also nervous and very excited.

Covered in a thick sheen of sweat, Jemma reached the false wall, she didn't slow down or stop, instead Jemma ran faster taking the steps two-three at a time bounding downstairs. At the bottom, Jemma set the pack down and shouted for Skye with a huge bright smile on her face.

"Skye! Skye! I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long. Skye? Skye! Skye?"

No one answered, no one came and suddenly Jemma was flooded with worry. In a panic Jemma rushed through the cavern searching for Skye, and when she finally spotted the gorgon, the gorgon was curled up in a ball behind the bed quietly weeping. It was a sight, Jemma never in a thousand years expected to see.

"Skye? What are you doing back here? Why are you on the floor? Are you crying? What's wrong Skye?"

Skye didn't answer, and Jemma rushed over to kneel down in front of Skye, and gently used both hands to lift the gorgon's head up, tears streamed down Skye's face and that's when Jemma saw it. A huge bloody gash on the side of the gorgon's head, it was healing quickly, but Jemma still the extent of the damage done.

"Skye! What happened? Who did this to you? Did someone hurt you? Skye please speak to me!"

With more tears streaming down her face and with trembling chin Skye looked into Jemma's eyes asking in a voice barely above a whisper. "Why did you come back?"

"What? Of course I would come back Skye, I promised I would. What happened to your head? Why are you crying? Please talk to me Skye? Did someone hurt you?" Jemma pleaded reaching out with the edge of her cloak to dry Skye's tears.

"I did." Skye admitted with a heavy sigh her eyes pulled back to the floor.

"You did what?"

"I hurt myself. I jumped, and it didn't work."

Jemma stared horrified at Skye, her heart clenched, her breath stopped as her mind desperately tried to wrap itself around what Skye had done.

"Oh Skye. Why would you do that? You promised me you'd never do that." Jemma had tears in her eyes as she pleaded with the gorgon.

"You didn't come. I got worried. I left the cavern to find you."

"You did what?" Jemma asked interrupting, but Skye didn't stop.

"And I did find you, in the tavern…with that woman. So I thought it best…to try to end my pain." Skye confessed turning away from Jemma and Jemma grabbed the gorgon by the shoulders and forced her to turn back.

"End your pain! Wait, you saw me at the tavern? You came to the village? Skye! Why didn't let me know you were there. I've been so anxious to see you for weeks now, I could barely stand it. If I had known you were in the village I would have shown you my shop, the house and the things I've made that are stacked up in my room. I would have loved to show all that to you. Why didn't you say something?"

"You were busy."

"No I wasn't. I was looking for an excuse to leave so I could come back to you. What do you think you saw Skye?"

"I did see that woman ask you back. I didn't stick around for your answer, I couldn't bear to watch."

"There would have been nothing to watch. I was with Bobbi before, very briefly. She still has feelings for me but I have none for her." Jemma insisted then she reached out grabbing Skye's face with both of her hands forcing the gorgon to look up and into her eyes.

"Skye, I love—you."

Skye stared surprised and confused, she blinked rapidly asking. "You love me?"

"With my heart and soul Skye, with everything I am, I love you." Jemma declared and as the words sunk into Skye's mind, her face transformed into pure happiness.

"I was afraid, Jemma. I was so afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you, you're my whole world. I love you Jemma."

Staring deeply into each others eyes they leaned and pressed their lips together and kissed for the first time. A deep tingle ran up both Jemma and Skye's spines and they reached out, Jemma held Skye's face deepening the kiss as Skye wrapped her hands around Jemma's waist pulling her closer. For them both the kiss, tasted of ambrosia, the food of the gods, it was transformative.

A white hot shock rolled through Jemma shocking her lips forcing her to break the kiss, and when she pulled back she noticed Skye glowing from within, rolling flashing of white and yellow just under the skin. And it all happens so fast, a look of confusion crossed Skye's face, then a grimace of pain for a brief moment before she shot up right to her full height and screamed.

"Skye!" Jemma reached out to the gorgon, but Skye was thrashing violently as she slithered in tight circle while curled over clutching her stomach screaming in pain.

Fearlessly Jemma ran over and pulled Skye down by her arms, the pain in Skye's face was intense and made Jemma panic more. Holding Skye by her arms Jemma lead her to the bed and forced Skye to sit, when she did Jemma moved to sit next to Skye so she could cradle Skye in her arms. And Jemma held Skye close while waves of pain washed over the gorgon, even the snakes that made up Skye's hair gave off small shrieks of pain. Jemma didn't know how to make the pain stop, but she did know holding Skye would help. And in matter of a few heartbeats the bright yellow-white light from inside Skye became blinding, and Skye's skin grew heated then hot for a long moment and though Jemma had to shut her eyes, she refused to let Skye go holding on just as tight despite the pain it caused her from the searing heat.

And then it was over.

Skye's skin cooled and she stopped screaming. Jemma blinked repeatedly opening her eyes, the glowing had stopped, it was dark in the dim torch light and for a moment the bright spots blinding her vision prevented Jemma from seeing Skye. Jemma kept blinking until her vision cleared.

"By the gods!" Jemma whispered in total awe, her eyes wide, her mouth open she hugged the woman she knew to be Skye in her arms. The gorgon was no more; all that was left was a very human woman. Skye's skin was normal, her hair thick silky honey brown locks and she had legs and feet!

"Ugh…by the gods that hurt. What was that?" Skye moaned her eyes fluttering as she tried to open them.

"Skye…you're different. You've changed." Jemma whispered stumbling over her words.

"What? What do you mean Jemma?"

"The curse has been lifted. You're not a gorgon anymore!"

"What!" Skye's eyes flew open and she stared up at Jemma in shock.

In an instant, Skye raised her hands in front of her face and marveled at the human skin, at the human hands. Skye shot up to look down to marvel at the return of her legs. Skye was still wearing the leather bra but her lower half was bare, her nudity wasn't noticed.

"I have legs again Jemma! Legs!" Skye exclaimed stand up off the bed only to wobble and tip over.

"New legs Skye, new legs." Jemma corrected rushing after to help Skye stay up right.

Skye started crying then pulled Jemma in for a long tight hug. "I'm human again Jemma! I'm human again! I never thought this would happen. I thought I'd be cursed forever."

Jemma was just as happy and excited as Skye was, she couldn't believe it. Skye was HUMAN! No more snake body, no more snakes for hair, no more red eyes. And as that last thought sunk in, Jemma pulled back a little to look into Skye's human face, marveling at how similar it was to Skye's gorgon face. And Jemma became mesmerized by how beautiful and deep Skye chestnut eyes were. Then it hit Jemma, Skye really was _that beautiful_. And she was rather short too, only a tiny bit taller than Jemma short; a big change from the gorgon that stood ten feet tall.

"How did this happen, Skye? What caused it?" Jemma wondered out loud.

"I don't know…oh….wait…oh…it was you."

"Me? How could it have been me? If it was me, it would have happened weeks ago."

"No, Jemma. It was you, it was what you said. What I said." Skye admitted shyly and for the first time Jemma saw Skye blush. It was so cute, Jemma's heart fluttered and the urge to kiss Skye slowly overcame her.

"What did we say?" Jemma asked totally distracted by Skye's smile, lips and deep, deep chestnut eyes. Jemma didn't even realize she was slowly moving from holding Skye's upper arms to slipping her hands around Skye's waist, pulling Skye closer.

"It had to be Aphrodite, Jemma. No one can break a goddess curse expect another god. Who else could it be?"

"You mean we've been blessed, that…" Jemma leaned in kissing Skye lightly on the lips, the simple contact made her whole body tingle. "_This_, is blessed?"

Breathlessly Skye replied, "Yes."

Skye leaned in lightly licking Jemma's bottom lip languidly then pulled Jemma in for a deep long kiss. Entwined they moved to the bed falling in still tasting each other and Skye pulled back to look into Jemma's eyes, licking her lips Skye commented. "You taste the same."

"I do?"

"Honey and sunshine."

"Skye."

Jemma blushed a little and Skye leaned down to kiss Jemma's enflamed neck, ear and along the jaw line. The sweet gesture awoke parts of Jemma she didn't know could wake up, a ravenous hunger she never experienced before and the overwhelming urge to kiss and touch Skye all over took control of Jemma. She found Skye's lips, and sought entrance with her tongue. Skye opened up her mouth and pressed her whole body closer. Hands wandered and they both moved against the other trying to taste, touch, and feel more. Heart-beating out of control and mind gone fuzzy in the haze of kissing, touching and grinding; Jemma pulled back from Skye breaking the kiss and forcing them to pause.

"Skye, I want to keep going…but, I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You know everything about my past Jemma; I don't know what I'm doing either." Skye replied laughing softly and Jemma giggled blushing.

"What do you want to do Skye?"

"Take our time; figure it out as we go. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds perfect."

Jemma smiled with joy as she pulled Skye back in for a kiss, it was a little less eager than before, that they wanted to go slow was apparent. Jemma untied then slipped off Skye's bra tossing the piece aside. Skye broke the kiss to beam with happiness down at Jemma, she moved aside to help Jemma remove her cloak, dress and sandals. Once they were both equally nude they resumed kissing and touching.

Skye and Jemma explored one another and spoke softly asking questions and asking permission. They figured things out quickly and spent the early hours of the morning making love. Sometime after the sun came up they fell asleep in each other's arms under the blanket.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How much further father?" Fitz asked, he was sweaty and out of breath, they had been moving at a very fast pace, few were keeping up.

"I think I see the end just ahead." Philip replied as they were passing through the narrow path. Everyone was walking single file and everyone could hear Lady Bobbi and Ward arguing over Jemma, as they had been for the last three hours privately driving everyone crazy, however Lady Bobbi out ranked all of them, no one could tell her to stop. Once Lady Bobbi figured out Ward was trying to court Jemma, she wouldn't let up on the questions or comments making it abundantly clear how little she thought of him or his intentions.

"Remember Ward, I won Jemma once. I can and will do it again. You should give up. You have nothing to offer her." Bobbi sneer and Ward huffed answering. "If she wanted you, she'd be with you. Even with all your wealth you have nothing to offer her. You should give up; at least I still have a real chance with her."

"Just stay out of my way when we get there. _I'm_ going to kill the monster and rescue Jemma."

"We're here! Everyone hush!" Philip ordered from the front of the line, he left the narrow path and entered the courtyard, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Oh no, I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't know it was a gorgon!"

Behind him, Fitz and the others poured from the path filling the courtyard and stopping to stare at the stone garden in horror. When they realized what they were up against, four of the village men backed out and refused to go any further. Fitz was the first person to step forward and volunteer to go first, having the youngest man in the group volunteer first got everyone moving again, no one wanted to be shamed for their lack of courage. Together as a group, they moved through the courtyard cautiously, when they realized it was empty they fanned out looking for a path into the mountain. Fitz was the first to find the hidden wall and the stairwell, but it was Lady Bobbi and Ward who led the way down the stairs with Ward grabbing a lit torch along the way. Philip and Fitz were a step behind them.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, swords out ready for a terrible monster to leap out at them only to see nothing, but heavy shadows thrown by the torches that dotted the cavern. They heard nothing, saw nothing and moved in a huddled group out of fear. Then Bobbi saw a the glow of firelight and she motioned silently to the others to head in that direction, they moved together and came across a wide opening, it appeared to be a living area. A stone basin had been set up as a fireplace nearby was a table with Jemma's pack set on top. And behind the basin and to the side of the table was a bed. Philip looked around then pushed to the front and stepped forward sword out, ready. Philip, Lady Bobbi, and Ward stepped toward the bed together; Fitz followed and stumbled on a rock accidently kicking it causing it to ricochet off the leg of the table making a loud sound. Fitz cringed and Philip was about to glare at his son only something in the bed moved startling all of them, Philip, Ward and Lady Bobbi exchanged quick communicative glances at each other and readied to attack the bed as one.

With a worried frown, Philip ordered in his best commanding voice. "We've got you surrounded come out!"

"Father?" A familiar voice asked from under what looked to be a blanket. Everyone stopped and turned to look at one another then back at the bed. Ward held the torch forward to illuminate the bed and two forms under a simple blanket became obvious. The covers were pulled down and revealed two very naked young women with very disheveled hair; they all recognized the woman on the right.

"Jemma!"

"Father? What are you doing here? Bobbi? Ward? Fitz? By the gods, Father did you bring the whole village up here? What are you all doing here?" Jemma squeaked her face beet red in embarrassment; she huddled closer to the woman next to her.

"We came looking for you, to rescue you. We have to hurry there's a gorgon in this cavern." Philip stated his sword still out at the ready, his eyes on them and on the shadows still expecting something to leap out at them.

"Father, there is no gorgon in this cavern. It's just me and Skye, trust me, please. I would know." Jemma stated slowly growing more confident despite how exposed she felt in front of everyone.

"Skye?" Ward asked his eyes on them both, Bobbi was speechless, her eyes wide and hurt, her mouth open in shock. The villagers and Fitz had very similar expressions of shock and surprise then embarrassment of their own. It would be the talk of the village for many years.

"What's going on daughter? I feel as if you haven't been telling me the truth about everything." Philip stated and the young woman with Jemma spoke up looking Phillip in the eyes with firm confidence, all while helping Jemma keep modestly covered.

"That's my fault, I asked her not to say anything until we were sure ourselves. We didn't want you to find out like this, that Jemma and I have been seeing each other in secret. This is my cavern, my home. There is no gorgon here. I think there was at one time, but not anymore. My name is Skye."

"There's really no monster?" Philip asked suspicious and Skye assured him. "No."

"Oh, well, now I'm embarrassed. It's nice to meet you Skye. I'm Philip, Jemma's father."

"Nice to meet you, Philip." Skye replied with a tight smile, and Jemma begged. "Father! Please take the village home."

"I'll be expecting the both of you to be right behind us. So we can properly get to know one another, since, this is serious, right?" Philip asked his daughter and somehow Jemma turned an even brighter red.

"Yes, it is."

Bobbi and Ward looked ill, Fitz chuckled at them both then was quick to usher everyone out of the cavern. Philip was the last to linger behind. "I'm so sorry daughter. I didn't know. We thought you were in danger. These mountains have a reputation."

"I know father, thank you for apologizing. Now, if you could go Skye and I need to get dressed."

"Oh, yes. See you at home." Philip nodded to them both and quickly left.

Skye and Jemma watched him leave; they waited for the stampede of footsteps on the stairs to fade before bursting out into embarrassed laughter.

"That was not how I wanted to meet your father."

Jemma laughed, "And now you've met the whole village."

"Well, at least I don't have to have a special conversation with that blonde woman or that depressed looking man."

"You mean Bobbi and Ward?"

Skye shrug with a frown making Jemma grin with happiness and laugh. Jemma cuddled close to Skye basking in holding Skye with her whole body, she was so happy. Skye leaned in a little to lay soft kisses along Jemma's shoulder and chest when she suddenly stopped to ask. "Hey, your father wouldn't be waiting for us out in the courtyard, right?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he may want to put a little distance between us to let things calm. Why?"

"Well, I figure we're both still in bed, naked….so…maybe there's no rush to head down yet?"

"I love the way you think Skye." Jemma replied with the biggest brightest grin, it was infectious and made Skye smile in reflex.

They leaned in and started kissing again when all of a sudden Jemma broke the kiss pulling back. "Skye, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Skye replied laughing softly and watching Jemma with a loving expression.

"They say those treasure hunters were after King Midas's gold, that the gold was hidden here at this temple. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Really? Skye, I've been over every part of this ruined temple, especially this cavern after all those time you hid from me. So where is it?"

"There's another room underneath this one."

"What? Really? Where? How do we get down there?"

"Under the bed, it's a set of stairs that spirals down. I put the bed here because I kept tripping over the hole, because well, it's sorta in the middle of the room."

Jemma burst out into hearty laughter; Skye didn't follow but enjoyed watching Jemma laugh until tears leaked from her eyes. When she could breathe and speak again Jemma asked Skye, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Do with what?"

"King Midas's treasure! All that gold!"

Skye shrugged with a bored look then turned to Jemma. "You can have it. I have everything I could ever need right here, in my arms."

"Skye, you say the sweetest things."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"You were a princess, Skye. Don't you want to live like that again?" Jemma asked biting her bottom lip and watching Skye's eyes closely.

"What I want is to be with you. I don't care where, I don't care how. All I care about is that we're together. Nothing in this world is better than this right now, us together. And besides, I thought maybe you could show me how to make a sword. It sounds fun."

"Really Skye?" Jemma asked as if not believing her while desperately wanting to.

And with a big happy smile Skye nodded yes and leaned over kissing Jemma with all her love, trying to convince Jemma of her truth. And when Skye pulled back she looked in Jemma's eyes and saw total love shinning back.

**THE END**


End file.
